Menottés l'un à l'autre
by Dr MAD and Co
Summary: Conan teste un jour les nouveaux gadgets du professeur Agasa dont une paire de menottes dite indestructible. Seulement, suite à une série d'événements incontrôlables, Conan se retrouve menotté à un assassin qui n'est personne d'autre que Gin... Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu.
1. Tests de gadgets

Menottés l'un à l'autre.

Chapitre 1 : Tests de gadgets.

Conan marchait en compagnie de Ran jusqu'à la maison du professeur Agasa. La jeune fille devait passer au Convinence Store pour faire des courses (magasin ouvert 24h/24 et 7jr/7) et déposait donc Conan chez son « tonton ».

N'oublie pas d'appeler si jamais tu veux passer quelques jours supplémentaires chez le professeur !

Ne t'inquiète pas Ran, je t'appellerais ce soir si je veux rentrer plus tard. Sinon à vendredi.

Ran Mouri tourna au coin de la rue et Conan sonna à la porte. Agasa lui ouvrit aussitôt.

Ah Shinichi, tu tombes bien, une chance que tu puisses rester jusqu'à après demain. J'ai des nouveaux gadgets à te faire essayer.

 _Aie, aie, aie_ pensa Conan, avec le professeur, on n'était jamais déçu côté surprises. La dernière fois qu'il avait amélioré les baskets de Conan avec des rollers à propulseurs, le garçon avait atterrit contre le camion des poubelles. C'était le seul moyen d'arrêter les fusées qui semblaient être devenues folles. Après coup c'était juste un faux contact. Le professeur les avait réparées mais bien que Conan ait la possibilité de se déplacer en activant les rollers via la montre, le garçon préférait rester aux bonnes vieilles méthodes, donc en skate.

Il pénétra dans la maison à la suite du vieil homme et fila au salon.

Haibara n'est pas là ? demanda Conan.

Non, elle est sortie, je pense qu'elle rentrera plus tard. Elle avait l'air un peu stressée tout à l'heure. Sans doute parce qu'on allait tester nos inventions…

Conan ne répondit rien mais il aurait préféré être à la place d'Haibara pour une fois.

On était mercredi, Shinichi pourrait tester pendant deux jours les inventions de son ancien voisin. Il soupira et regarda dans le bric-à-brac qu'avait sorti le professeur.

Agasa, je peux faire charger mes deux portables ici ? Ran m'as tellement appelé avec le téléphone de Shinichi que je n'ai pas osé le faire charger à l'avance.

Bien sûr, sourit le vieil homme. Tiens regardes, j'ai amélioré ta ceinture gonfle-ballon. Dorénavant, quand tu tourneras la molette, tu pourras choisir quelle force tu veux avoir. Tu auras celle d'un adulte, d'une femme, d'un sportif de haut niveau… à toi de voir !

Cool, merci Agasa !

Conan essaya aussitôt. Il parvint à soulever un petit buffet sans efforts. Une version améliorée de ses baskets quoi…

Agasa lui donna ensuite des gants qui imitaient avec perfection la peau humaine.

C'est au cas où… si tu vois ce que je veux dire, qu'ils ne puissent pas t'identifier en tant que Shinichi Kudo.

Le garçon hocha sombrement la tête. Gin et Vodka, ses deux antagonistes n'avaient pas donné signe de vie depuis des lustres. La dernière fois, Conan avait réussi à berner l'organisation dans le Mystery Train en faisant passer Kaito Kid pour Haibara, alias Sherry. Ils devaient la penser morte suite à l'explosion qui avait eu lieu mais ne sait-on jamais…

J'ai créé un programme de fausses empreintes pour Conan Edogawa, en plus les gants sont indestructibles, de même que ça !

L'inventeur farfelu lança une paire de menottes à Shinichi.

Attention, une fois fixées aux poignets, elles s'adaptent automatiquement à la morphologie de la personne et on ne peut plus les enlever. Sauf avec cette clé spéciale.

Agasa tendit une clé en forme d'étoile au gamin.

Il suffit de la fixer là.

Effectivement il y avait une petite encoche sur le côté.

Tu ne pourras voir la serrure qu'avec tes lunettes, améliorées bien sûr. J'ai augmenté la précision du zoom et elles détectent automatiquement dans quel milieu tu te trouves. S'il fait noir, elles se modifieront pour que tu puisses de nouveau voir. Et maintenant elles fonctionnent grâce à la chaleur de ton corps. Fini les pannes au mauvais moment !

La classe ! Bien joué Prof !

Shinichi était content. Pour une fois il s'en était tiré sans dommages. Le professeur lui recommanda de mettre les gants. Une fois sur la peau du gamin, on ne les voyait plus et ils s'adaptaient à la chaleur extérieure.

Ensuite il testa les menottes. Impossible de les enlever car elles résistaient automatiquement à toutes les pressions exercées pour essayer de se dégager.

La clé peut faire office d'autocollant si tu veux…

D'accord, je vais la fixer sur mes chaussures.

Conan s'exécuta. Ils avaient mis deux heures à tout revoir.

La sonnette se fit soudainement entendre. Les Détectives Boys étaient sur le perron.

Salut Conan, dit Ayumi, on t'attendait. Tu nous as promis d'aller jouer au parc.

Et de manger après, ajouta Genta.

T'es vraiment qu'un goinfre, ce n'est pas possible !

Le dernier qui venait de râler n'était autre que Mitsuhiko. Conan soupira, il avait totalement oublié qu'il avait accepté de jouer à cache-cache à Ayumi. Mais bon, autant leur faire plaisir.

Il empoigna son téléphone à toute vitesse et fila en compagnie des autres, ses nouveaux gadgets sur lui.

Sa seule erreur était d'avoir pris le téléphone de Shinichi par mégarde…


	2. Prise d'otage à Beika

Chapitre 2 : Prise d'otage à Beika.

Gin P.O.V.

Gin courait le long du bâtiment. Son long manteau noir volant derrière lui. Ses poursuivants ignoraient sa véritable identité car il avait pris soin de mettre un masque pour la transaction. Mais c'était un piège et maintenant, il avait le F.B.I sur le dos.

L'assassin accéléra encore. Il avait dégainé son arme mais ne pouvait tirer sur les personnes embusquées. Alors que ses ennemis le pensaient pris au piège, Gin avait sauté par la fenêtre. Il avait manqué de se casser une jambe en retombant du deuxième étage.

Mais maintenant, le tueur leur échappait. Il entendit des bruits venant des deux côtés de la rue.

\- Plus vite Sato, je suis sûr qu'il est là !

Gin grogna. La police s'en mêlait maintenant. Et comme rien ne vaut les bonnes vieilles méthodes, il se planqua dans les poubelles. Les officiers passèrent à toute vitesse dans la rue mais ils ne l'avaient pas repéré. Il attendit un instant et se remémora le rendez-vous.

Il devait récupérer une mallette contenant des dossiers compromettants, mais au lieu de cela, il était tombé dans une embuscade. Mais le masque qu'il portait l'avait fait passer pour un membre inconnu de l'organisation. Ce qui expliquait qu'on avait essayé de le coincer. On avait dû s'imaginer qu'il était inexpérimenté.

En plus c'était la seule fois où Vodka ne l'avait pas accompagné car le boss avait besoin d'une aide supplémentaire.

Gin attendit un moment avant de sortir du conteneur où il s'était dissimulé. Il songea un instant à enlever son masque puis il se ravisa. Il valait mieux qu'on ne sache pas qui était l'homme qu'on avait tenté de piéger. Sinon pour le F.B.I, se serait comme une grosse chasse au trésor, avec sa capture en prime.

L'homme en noir s'extirpa du conteneur et alla au bout de la rue. Il croisa une fillette qui lui fit une grimace avant de s'éloigner avec précipitation. Pas étonnant, Gin empestait !

Nouveau juron puis il s'éloigna d'un pas vif, mais en gardant un air naturel.

Conan P.O.V.

\- On est arrivés !

Ayumi fila dans le parc en compagnie de Conan et des autres.

\- Tu comptes jusqu'à cent !

\- Ok, ok…

Conan grimaça, vraiment il détestait ce jeu de cache-cache. Dire qu'il devrait retrouver les hommes responsables de son état et au lieu de ça, il jouait. Il avait du temps à perdre.

\- 1, 2, 3, 4….

Le gamin continuait de compter lorsqu'il vit l'inspecteur Sato et le commissaire Megure passer vers lui. L'enfant en oublia sa partie de cache-cache et se dirigea aussitôt vers les deux personnes présentes.

\- Bonjour ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Rien d'important Conan, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh une partie de cache-cache avec les autres. Vous avez l'air préoccupés.

\- Ce n'est rien. Soit prudent !

Sur ce, ils partirent. Conan trouva ça louche. Pourquoi lui dire d'être prudent s'il ne se passait rien.

Le gamin les suivit de loin. Les deux officiers de police quittèrent le parc à une allure précipitée. Soudain le portable de Sato se mit à sonner, elle décrocha rapidement, puis après quelques instants, fit signe à Megure de se dépêcher.

Shinichi était trop loin pour entendre mais il continua dans leur direction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Conan jura, Sato venait de le repérer. Il dû se résigner à avancer jusqu'à la femme.

\- Désolé, je voulais vous voir en action, s'excusa l'enfant.

\- Pff ! Bon d'accord mais reste avec nous et ne t'éloigne pas !

Conan remercia la femme et emboita le pas aux deux policiers. Au même moment des cris se firent entendre.

\- F.B.I ! Ne bougez plus !

Les trois personnes sprintèrent jusqu'aux cris. Cela provenait des petites ruelles.

Conan tourna à droite et rentra en collision avec un homme vêtu de noir.

Gin P.O.V.

Gin s'était remis à courir. Le F.B.I l'avait repéré à cause de la gamine qui l'avait croisé, il le savait il aurait dû faire un carnage dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Maintenant, il avait Jodie Starling et son acolyte l'agent Camel aux fesses. Il fonça dans les petites rues, tournant à toute vitesse dès que des piétons étaient susceptibles de l'apercevoir et donc, de trahir sa position.

Un coup de feu, suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé lui fit comprendre que la bouteille de chloroforme venait de se briser dans sa poche. Nouveau juron même s'il s'en fichait pas mal. Gin dérapa en tournant à gauche. L'homme ne se rendit pas compte que le dernier choc venait de faire tomber son dernier chargeur, il sortit son flingue et tira sur une ombre qui eut vite fait de se ranger.

C'était sa dernière cartouche, Gin l'assomma donc dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur d'un uppercut bien placé.

L'assassin tourna de nouveau à gauche. Et percuta Conan de plein fouet.

Conan P.O.V.

Conan eut l'impression d'avoir été heurté par un rhinocéros et se retrouva à moitié assommé sur le coup. L'homme se redressa face à Sato et Megure. Et avant que les agents aient le temps de bouger, le tueur les avait projetés contre le mur.

Le gamin vit l'homme se retourner en même temps que résonnaient les voix de Jodie et Camel.

Conan senti qu'on le soulevait. Il essaya de se débattre mais la collision le rendait inactif. En tout cas, même si cet homme avait des habits noirs, Conan ne l'avait jamais vu. Il pria donc pour qu'il ne fasse pas partie de l'organisation.

\- Bougez et je lui loge une balle dans la tête !

Le F.B.I et la police se figèrent. L'homme tenait le gamin, immobilisé par le bras qui lui serrait le cou et le flingue plaqué sur sa tête. Bon, il était déchargé, mais ça l'homme n'allait pas lui dire. Conan fut pris de panique, malgré sa semi-inconscience et le masque de l'homme, il savait à présent qui il était.

C'était Gin.


	3. Coincé avec un assassin

Chapitre 3 : Coincé avec un assassin.

Gin P.O.V.

Gin souffla lorsque les agents du F.B.I et la police perdirent complètement sa trace. Sa main gantée était plaquée sur la bouche du gamin, qui se débattait toujours malgré les quelques menaces qu'il lui avait dit. Le tueur en série se rappela alors le flacon de chloroforme qui s'était brisé dans sa poche. Il prit le manteau et le plaqua sur le nez de Conan qui se mit aussitôt à tourner de l'œil. L'instant d'après il dormait.

Pour semer les agents, rien de plus simple qu'une grenade éclairante. Il avait profité de la confusion pour fuir et maintenant qu'il était hors de danger, il cherchait un coin pour accomplir sa sale besogne.

Il pénétra dans un bâtiment désaffecté et lâcha le gamin, qui tomba inerte sur le sol. Gin vit quelque chose scintiller dans la poche du mioche, il s'empara de l'objet. C'était une paire de menottes. L'homme en noir la mit dans sa poche, il vérifia ensuite ses munitions. Il n'avait plus de chargeur !

Soit il avait tout utilisé, soit il avait perdu ce qui lui restait dans la collision avec le gamin. Après un dernier regard vers celui-ci, Gin s'approcha de la fenêtre afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Il y eut un bruit dans la rue, puis plus rien. Mais par mesure de précautions, mieux valait vérifier.

L'assassin quitta la pièce où était Conan et jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue. Mais ce n'était qu'un chat qui avait fait tomber un couvercle de poubelle. Rassuré à demi, Gin remonta dans sa cachette. Il poussa la porte et se figea surprit. Le môme avait disparu.

Conan P.O.V.

Conan grimpait les marches quatre à quatre. En fait il cherchait du réseau car il était trop loin pour être à portée des autres badges de détectives. Sous le coup de la panique, il ne pensait pas à son portable. Entendant Gin s'éloigner, il s'était relevé et avait foncé, profitant de la distraction de son kidnappeur.

Il savait juste que Gin lui avait piqué les menottes. S'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait vu que la clé en forme d'étoile n'était plus fixé sur le bouton de ses chaussures superpuissantes. Conan poussa la porte du cinquième étage, elle menait au toit. Il espérait qu'il y avait un escalier de services. C'était le cas. Il commença à se diriger vers l'issue lorsqu'il reçu un violent coup dans la nuque. Et tout devint noir.

Gin P.O.V.

Gin pesta, il avait affaire à un mioche un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne apparemment. L'assassin l'entendait monter les marches et il se jeta donc à sa poursuite, en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Puis il vit le gamin sur le toit qui fonçait vers les escaliers. Il s'était approché sans bruit et venait de l'assommer avec la crosse de son flingue.

En tout cas, Gin ne pouvait pas l'éliminer comme ça. De plus, à la tête des agents de police comme ceux du F.B.I, il comprit que ça allait être l'émeute générale s'il tuait le gamin.

Et impossible de faire croire à un accident. Ou alors, l'emmener loin d'ici…

Gin réfléchissait quand des coups de feu se firent entendre. Le sang du bonhomme ne fit qu'un tour qu'il embarquait le gamin à travers la bâtisse. Il sentait qu'il pourrait lui être utile comme moyen de pression. Afin d'être sur que Conan ne s'échappe pas de nouveau, Gin eut la super idée d'utiliser les menottes. Il referma l'une des deux sur son poignet droit et dans la précipitation, ne fit pas attention qu'il avait emprisonné le poignet droit du gamin.

Au pire ça ne l'empêcherait pas de filer avec le mioche, juste que l'un des deux risquait d'avoir le bras tordu avant la fin de cette aventure.


	4. Soupçons

Chapitre 4 : Soupçons.

Agasa se demandait où était passé Shinichi. De plus les Détectives Boys étaient passés, excédés que Conan se cache, alors que c'était lui qui devait chercher les autres enfants. Au reste il ne revenait toujours pas celui là.

\- Je suis rentrée !

Haibara poussa la porte et pénétra dans le salon.

\- Tiens, Kudo a oublié son portable ?

\- Ah, oui, je ne l'avais même pas vu…

Le professeur fronça les sourcils. Shinichi avait pris son portable mais avait laissé la prise du chargeur branché. En plus le portable de Conan était toujours là. C'est vrai que les trois gamins l'avait un peu pris de court et que Shinichi leur avait emboité le pas sans réfléchir.

\- Voulez-vous que je l'appelle ? Proposa Ai.

\- Si tu veux, ce n'est quand même pas normal qu'il ne soit pas rentré. Heureusement que Ran sait qu'il dort ici jusqu'à après-demain sinon…

\- Je l'appellerais si je ne reçois pas de nouvelles de Kudo.

Haibara prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Shinichi.

Gin P.O.V.

Le portable de Conan se mit à sonner dans la Porsche. Gin entendit la sonnerie mais il laissa l'occupant essayer de joindre le gamin. Et maintenant, il se rappelait qu'il avait oublié de le fouiller.

L'homme en noir repoussa le môme. Suite à sa bêtise lorsqu'il avait fixé les menottes, il était maintenant obligé de conduire avec le mioche sur les genoux car il n'avait pas trouvé la clé ni l'encoche qui permettait d'ouvrir les menottes. Tant qu'il était dans les pommes ça allait, il ne le gênait pas vraiment. Il avait chloroformé le gamin de nouveau, sûr qu'il s'endorme réellement. Cette fois, Conan étant dans les vapes, il ne pouvait réagir et retenir sa respiration.

Il avait évité les barrages de police et fonçait au lieu de rendez-vous. Il devait y retrouver Vodka et Vermouth suite à leur mission.

Le portable sonna une troisième fois. Puis il y eut le bruit qui indique qu'un message vocal a été déposé.

Gin s'arrêta et fouilla les poches du gamin. Au final il y trouva ledit portable, un badge avec marqué « DB » dessus, un bouton de culotte (version légèrement améliorée du traceur car qui se doute qu'un simple bouton est en train de donner votre position), un mouchoir et un portefeuille qui ne contenait que quelques pièces et la carte d'identité (fausse évidemment, Conan Edogawa étant un nom inventé de toutes pièces) du gamin.

L'homme s'en empara et lut :

 _Nom : Edogawa._

 _Prénom : Conan._

 _Age : 7 ans._

 _Domicile : Agence Mouri._

Il y avait aussi un numéro de téléphone. Gin pouvait contacter la famille du gamin s'il le voulait.

Puis il saisit le portable et écouta le message.

« _Salut Kudo, c'est Haibara, on s'inquiète avec le professeur. Où est tu ? Rappelles moi dès que tu as un moment s'il te plait. Je sais que tu es parti jouer au parc avec les autres mais réponds-moi le plus vite possible. »_

Gin haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi avoir dit « Kudo » alors que le nom du mioche était Edogawa ?

De plus maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Kudo était le nom d'une de ses victimes, morte à Tropical Land. Mais le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

Seulement, Gin y avait lu « décédé » sous son nom. Cela méritait donc réflexion, surtout qu'il ne se souvenait plus de la personne chargée de l'inspection de la maison de se fouineur de détective lycéen.

L'homme en noir s'arrêta dans un vieux garage, le lieu du rendez-vous et descendit de sa voiture après avoir coincé Conan sous le bras. Vermouth et Vodka étaient déjà là.

Si Vodka eut l'air surpris de voir son comparse avec un gamin sous le bras, Vermouth eu une tête de quelqu'un qui vient de voir toute sa famille se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Gin fit celui qui n'avait rien remarqué et continua d'avancer.

\- Hé, c'est quoi ce gamin ? demanda Vodka.

\- Un otage, répondit Gin, j'ai dû m'en servir pour échapper au F.B.I et aux officiers de police, en tout cas il y a un traitre parmi nous.

\- Quoi ?

Vodka et Vermouth l'avaient dit d'une seule voix.

\- Exact, repris Gin, je suis tombé dans une embuscade, quand à lui (regard Conan) si je ne l'ai pas tué, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il peut nous servir contre le F.B.I. A voir leur tête, ils auraient préféré que je prenne en otage quelqu'un d'autre…

Jodie P.O.V.

Jodie était dans tous ses états. Voilà que le Cool Kid se faisait kidnapper. De plus la voix de l'homme en noir, elle l'avait déjà entendue. Elle n'était pas sûre de son identité mais en tout cas il n'était pas un novice.

Elle téléphona à une vieille connaissance. C'est sûr les choses allaient bouger.


	5. Un espoir de coincer l'organisation ?

Chapitre 5 : Un espoir de coincer l'organisation ?

Le professeur Agasa décrocha le téléphone. Il fut surpris d'avoir Jodie au bout du fil. Celle-ci lui expliqua très rapidement la situation.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a peut-être un moyen de retrouver Conan grâce à son badge de détective. De plus j'ai une paire de lunettes de rechange dont je viens d'améliorer la batterie. Passez chez moi, je vous attends.

\- Très bien, merci professeur.

Jodie était vraiment reconnaissante. En plus maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle avait peut-être un moyen de coincer l'organisation.

\- Je pense que ce sera un de mes collèges qui viendra récupérer l'objet professeur.

\- Ça marche ! Et j'aurais quelque chose d'autre à lui donner aussi.

Sur ce Jodie raccrocha et se hâta de rappeler son supérieur.

Conan P.O.V.

Ce fut une odeur de cigarette qui réveilla Conan. Le gamin entrouvrit prudemment un œil, afin d'évaluer la situation. Il était assit sur une chaise. Gin était à côté de lui et semblait dormir, une cigarette consumée par terre. Le gamin n'osait pas se servir de son projectile hypodermique, ne sachant pas quel effet il aurait sur l'assassin qui y avait résisté la première fois.

Conan bougea son bras droit et se rendit compte d'une chose. Il était menotté au bras droit de Gin, et pas avec n'importe quelles menottes, mais celles que le prof lui avait donné ! Voyant que son ennemi ne bougeait pas, le gamin voulut saisir la clé des menottes, collée à ses chaussures. Mais lorsqu'il se pencha, il se rendit compte d'une chose : _elle n'y était plus !_

 _Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai vraiment besoin de ça maintenant !_

Conan se figea soudainement, Gin venait de se réveiller.

Ran P.O.V.

Ran était inquiète. Évidemment les policiers l'avait mise au courant de la situation et elle comptait bien prendre part à l'action pour retrouver Conan. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour voir son père endormit et pas vraiment inquiet de la disparition de Conan. Lorsque Sato et Takagi étaient venus le lui dire, elle avait frôlé la crise cardiaque.

Mais là, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. On pouvait tracer la position de Conan, et le professeur Agasa avait une paire de lunettes de rechange. Il y avait encore un espoir !

Ran griffonna une note comme quoi qu'elle était partie chez le professeur. Puis elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et ouvrit sa porte pour partir. Mais elle tomba nez à nez avec une personne sur le perron qu'elle connaissait pour avoir tenté de tuer Haibara lors d'une soirée déguisée.

Vermouth.

Agasa P.O.V.

Le professeur Agasa ouvrit la porte et vit qu'un homme de stature imposante, vêtu de noir, portant un bonnet avec des cheveux coupés courts l'attendait.

\- Vous êtes bien le professeur Agasa ? Je viens de la part de Jodie, je suis l'agent du F.B.I Akai Shuichi.

\- Ah, enchanté, Shinichi m'a souvent parlé de vous et je sais que vous êtes au courant de son identité.

\- Exact, je suis venu récupérer les lunettes pour pouvoir repérer le gamin, expliqua l'agent.

Le professeur lui fit signe d'entrer, ce que l'homme s'empressa aussitôt de faire. Puis le scientifique lui tendit une paire de lunettes.

\- Je les aie un peu améliorées. Le traceur porte sur une centaine de kilomètres, et en plus nous pouvons lui parler quel que soit l'état du réseau, malgré les brouillages aussi.

Agasa s'empressa de montrer à son interlocuteur comment fonctionnait le gadget avant de lui donner autre chose. Une clé en forme d'étoile.

Ran P.O.V.

Ran se raidit, prête à frapper la personne située devant elle.

\- J'ai des nouvelles de Conan si tu veux, lança gaiement la femme.

La karatéka stoppa aussitôt son geste.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis ici incognito et il ne faut pas que les autres le sachent, sinon cela serait regrettable pour nous tous.

Ran hésita, puis la fit rentrer à l'intérieur. Vermouth lui remit un numéro de portable.

\- C'est mon numéro personnel, ainsi je pourrais te donner des nouvelles du gamin, mais je ne te promets rien. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était assommé et menotté à un de mes collègues. Et pas un des plus tendres. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui.

\- Merci, répondit Ran, mais pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Surtout que vous aviez essayé de tuer une de mes amies !

La jeune fille avait dit cette phrase avec un peu plus de colère qu'elle ne le voulait. Vermouth, elle, savait la véritable identité de la gamine qu'elle avait dans son viseur. Haibara alias Sherry. Mais suite à une promesse faite à Conan ou plutôt Shinichi, elle se moquait un peu de la traitre. Elle répondit donc :

\- A secret makes a woman, woman (Voilà, il fallait bien que ça sorte une fois durant cette fanfiction, c'est fait !).

Sur ce, la femme en noir quitta les lieux sans rien ajouter de plus.

Conan P.O.V.

Shinichi était en train de maudire le professeur Agasa. Gin était remonté aussi bien contre les menottes, que contre le gamin et contre le F.B.I. Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Tu les as eues où, ces menottes ? Beugla l'assassin, à deux centimètres de la tête du môme.

Si Conan n'était pas aussi terrifié, il aurait bien dit à Gin d'investir dans le dentifrice, mais là, il répondit simplement de sa voix la plus innocente :

\- Ce sont les officiers de police qui me les ont montrées, c'est un nouveau modèle d'après eux. Mais ils ont oublié de les récupérer quand vous m'avez percuté.

\- Et la clé ?

\- J'en sais rien moi !

Gin était vraiment furax. Il se dit que les policiers avaient bien fait leur boulot. Les menottes s'adaptaient au poignet du coupable quand il tirait dessus. Donc impossible de se dégager. C'est pourquoi l'assassin avait attendu que le gamin se réveille. Peut-être avait-il les clés sur lui. En plus il ne voyait pas d'encoches susceptibles d'êtres ouvertes par une clé.

Mais lorsque l'homme en noir l'avait fouillé, il n'avait rien retrouvé. Il avait juste récupéré son portable, question de précaution mais il ne l'avait pas détruit.

En effet, ce portable était celui de Shinichi Kudo et Gin y voyait une opportunité de coincer le détective lycéen qu'il savait en vie.

Pourquoi le savait-il ? Parce que la personne qui avait constaté son décès n'était autre que Sherry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait venir là ?

Gin et Conan se retournèrent pour voir Chianti rentrer dans le bâtiment.

\- Parce que j'ai un boulot à te confier, mais avant il faut que je termine quelque chose, répondit simplement l'assassin.

Il se tourna alors vers le gamin et pointa son flingue sur lui, et pressa la détente.


	6. Nouveaux plans

Chapitre 6 : Nouveaux plans.

Conan se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas mort lors de la détonation. Puis il comprit. Gin vidait son chargeur sur les menottes. Lesquelles résistèrent très bien à l'assaut des balles.

L'assassin se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces sur son poignet mais il eut plus vite fait de trainer Conan que de se dégager. Les deux menottés passèrent l'heure suivante à essayer de se libérer, mais malgré l'aide Chianti, ils n'arrivèrent à rien.

Bon au moins le gosse ne voudrait pas s'échapper, mais enfin, il n'allait pas rester accroché à l'assassin jusqu'à ses soixante ans. Cependant, Gin avait encore besoin du mioche.

Les têtes des agents du F.B.I, mais aussi celle de Vermouth lui indiquaient clairement qu'il n'était pas un simple gamin. Et le fait qu'il ait trouvé le portable du détective lycéen présumé mort dans la poche de son otage l'avait intrigué au plus haut point.

En bref, le gamin semblait être un excellent moyen de pression pour l'organisation.

\- Allons à l'hélico, annonça-t-il finalement avant de chloroformer Conan.

Akai Shuichi P.O.V.

Akai Shuichi appuya sur le traceur qui se mit en marche. Un point rouge se mit à clignoter, l'emplacement de Conan. L'agent du F.B.I sourit, le professeur avait bien bossé. Maintenant les lunettes faisaient office de GPS car elles pouvaient être connectées à un satellite. Il voyait Conan se déplacer dans Beika, lentement, puis rapidement. Le signal radar lui indiqua que le gamin était en l'air.

Akai activa le système d'écoute tout en marchant.

\- On va les frapper là où ils s'y attendent le moins.

C'était la voix de Gin qui semblait expliquer les détails de la prochaine mission.

\- Le train passe à 11h30 précises. Chianti et Korn tireront du building le plus haut de l'avenue principale. Cet imbécile de président apprendra à ses dépends qu'on ne gruge pas l'organisation.

Akai entendait des bruits qui ressemblaient aux pales d'un hélicoptère. Il lâcha un juron, car il entendait la moitié des informations. Il dû se faire entendre car quelques instants plus tard, une réponse en morse se fit entendre.

\- Oui ?

Akai manqua de s'étaler par terre, il ne pensait vraiment pas que Kudo connaissait le morse.

\- Ça va gamin ? Tu es où ?

L'agent chuchotait maintenant. Les réponses lui parvenaient sous forme de mots.

\- Ne sais pas trop. Doit survoler Beika. Hélicoptère.

\- De quoi ils parlent.

\- Attaque président société Suzuki. Snipers.

\- Je sais, dit Akai, je viens d'entendre. Il y a qui à côté de toi.

\- Gin et Chianti. Croient que je dors. A essayé de m'endormir. Ne peut pas trop bouger pour parler. Vodka et Vermouth. Pilotes.

\- Ok gamin, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vu avec le professeur Agasa. On a la paire de lunettes de rechange pour te localiser. Je te laisse, comma ça je peux écouter ce qu'ils disent.

\- Ok.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Akai Shuichi continua d'écouter le plan de l'organisation. Puis il appela Jodie.

Le F.B.I allait enfin pouvoir prendre le M.I.B de vitesse.

Ran P.O.V.

Ran fonçait. La boue volait autour d'elle mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle tourna avec précipitation dans la rue du professeur Agasa et manqua de s'étaler par terre. La jeune fille se mit à tambouriner à la porte mais ce fut Haibara qui lui ouvrit.

\- Si tu cherches le professeur, il n'est pas ici. Il est parti faire des courses.

\- Ah, dommage, répondit Ran, est-ce que la deuxième paire de lunettes est là ?

Ai hésita. Le professeur l'avait mise au parfum. Il s'agissait de l'organisation après tout. Et embarquer Ran là dedans n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Euh, non. Le professeur les a données au F.B.I pour qu'ils retrouvent Conan.

Autant être sincère. Et puis les chances que le détective rajeuni en réchappe étaient très minces…

Ran baissa la tête, déçue. Avant de se rappeler d'une chose. Sentant qu'Haibara ne voulait pas coopérer des masses, Ran lui arracha son badge de détective.

\- Hé ! Non ne le contacte pas !

Haibara venait de crier.

\- Je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça !

\- Et pourquoi ?

Nouvelle hésitation.

\- Ok, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi. Mais pour la suite, ce sera avec le F.B.I qu'il faudra voir.

Conan P.O.V.

Le train filait à toutes allures sur la voie. Mr Suzuki regardait régulièrement sa montre, non par peur d'être en retard, mais pour se dire que la conférence ne durait que deux heures.

Du côté des hommes en noir, Chianti et Korn s'étaient posés sur le building et attendaient les ordres.

Vodka avait posé l'hélicoptère dans un endroit discret et Gin en profitait pour regarder les contacts de Shinichi Kudo. Conan, lui, était bien obligé de simuler le sommeil.

En plus, lorsqu'il avait fait semblant de s'endormir suite au chloroforme que Gin lui avait fait inhalé, l'homme en noir avait presqu'attendu une minute avant de laisser le gamin respirer. Conan avait bien cru qu'il allait manger les pissenlits par la racine (passer à trépas).

Il entendait les touches du portable, avant de se rendre compte que ce portable, c'était celui de Shinichi !

 _Oups ! Là, je suis très mal !_ Songea le gamin, impuissant, car s'il tentait de l'en empêcher, cela se passerait très mal.

Gin faisait défiler le répertoire. Beaucoup de messages adressés à Ran Mouri, quelques autres à Kogoro et un paquet pour le portable de Conan.

L'assassin en déduit deux possibilités ; Conan connaissait Shinichi, ou bien il était Shinichi. Mais la deuxième thèse était dure à croire. Le hic, c'est que Gin ne devait pas oublier que c'était Sherry qui avait conçu la drogue, l'APTX 4869.

Plus cela allait, plus Gin se disait qu'elle avait trafiqué le rapport du décès du jeune lycéen.

Mais il avait maintenant les empreintes du gamin, cela serait facilement vérifiable. Mais il y avait aussi le message d'Haibara.

Si le portable de Kudo était en possession du gamin, pourquoi avoir dit qu'elle s'inquiétait à ce point. Et surtout qu'il jouait au parc ? Maintenant, il se souvenait, les policiers venaient aussi du parc.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait expliquer comment le gamin aurait rajeunit. Gin attendit donc d'avoir le résultat des empreintes. Il ordonna dans un micro :

\- Chianti, Korn, feu à volonté dès que vous pourrez viser.

Akai Shuichi P.O.V.

Akai Shuichi sourit. Non seulement, il avait la position du gamin, mais en plus, il était dans l'hélico de l'organisation. Le zoom lui permit de voir qu'il y avait Vermouth, Vodka mais aussi Gin ! Ca promettait d'être serré. Le sniper se mit en position.

Il savait que des agents du F.B.I étaient postés selon ce qu'il avait pu écouter à travers les lunettes de Conan, et il avait une chance de coincer les gros poissons. Il attendait les ordres de James Black, son supérieur. Et avec le gosse dans l'appareil, il ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi.

Les autres forces du F.B.I avançaient lentement mais sûrement. Mais malheureusement pour eux, un autre observateur les repéra. Et ce n'était personne d'autre que Bourbon.

Gin P.O.V.

Gin entendit l'agent lui parler distinctement. Il n'hésita pas après avoir su de quelle nature était le piège et ordonna aussitôt :

\- Chianti, Korn, retraite. Vous avez le F.B.I aux fesses !

 _Zut de zut,_ pensa Conan.

\- Vodka, Vermouth, on décolle !

\- Roger !

L'appareil décolla et survola le fleuve. Et la fusillade éclata.


	7. l'autre organisation

Chapitre 7 : l'autre organisation.

Les balles fusaient de toutes parts. Les hommes en noirs avaient beau être de très bons pilotes, il n'empêcha pas que Vodka et Vermouth perdirent le contrôle de l'appareil au dessus du fleuve. La porte s'ouvrit, ce qui projeta Gin à l'extérieur. Et Conan, suivit le mouvement tout simplement.

Ils atterrirent dans l'eau. Le gamin ouvrit les yeux, ce n'était plus la peine de faire semblant de toute façon. Il se sentit trainé par les menottes, Gin nageait pour sortir de l'eau. Le tueur parvint enfin à accéder à la rive, tirant toujours le gamin dans son sillage.

Les balles sifflaient toujours, Gin vit l'hélico remonter dans le ciel et échapper aux multiples détonations. Dans tous les cas, il faudrait que les agents attendent avant de venir les récupérer. L'assassin se mit à courir, et Conan qui avait de trop petites jambes se fit trainer par terre.

L'homme s'arrêta, ralenti par le gosse. Il le souleva, le coinça sous son bras et se remit à courir, filant dans les ruelles du port.

Une balle érafla l'épaule de Gin, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Toujours avec le gosse sous le bras, l'assassin dégaina son arme et se mit à tirer tout en continuant de courir. Chaque tir faisait mouche, et quelques cris de douleurs résonnèrent. Rien de grave cependant pour les agresseurs.

Conan poussa un cri, une balle venait de se loger dans son épaule droite. La douleur semblait insupportable mais le gamin tient bon, les yeux fermés pour lutter contre cette blessure. Le sang gicla en partie sur le manteau de Gin.

La suite de l'action fut plutôt confuse.

F.B.I P.O.V.

\- Qui vous a dit de tirer ?

Jodie hurlait maintenant dans les micros qui servaient de point de contact avec les agents du F.B.I.

\- Personne chef, répondit l'un d'entre eux. Ce n'est pas nous.

\- Je confirme, lâcha Akai, je suis en haut du building et tous nos hommes attendent votre signal.

L'ex membre de l'organisation activa les lunettes radars, plus précises que des jumelles, et fixa les tireurs.

\- Alors ? questionna Jodie.

\- Gris, répondit simplement Akai.

Il voyait clairement ses ennemis, et celui qui dirigeait les opérations. C'était Snake.

Ran P.O.V.

Ran se trouvait au commissariat de Beika. Elle savait pour Conan depuis qu'Haibara le lui avait dit, la suppliant de ne pas utiliser le badge de détective pour le retrouver. Si la gamine ne lui avait pas tout dit, ce qui était plus ou moins normal car c'était à Conan de lui expliquer, Ran ne l'imaginait pas impliqué dans une telle histoire.

\- Commissaire Megure, il y a une fusillade sur le port actuellement ! Hurla Sato, arrivant vers Ran à toute vitesse.

\- Quoi ? Lâcha ce dernier, un instant je m'occupe de Ran, en attendant foncez voir ce qui se passe là bas.

\- Ok.

L'homme poussa un soupir et se retourna vers Ran, prêt à lui poser une question mais il s'arrêta net.

La jeune karatéka avait disparu.

Toujours Ran P.O.V.

La jeune fille héla un taxi.

\- Cette liasse de billets pour vous si vous vous dépêcher d'aller au port, cria-t-elle à l'intention du chauffeur.

Sans doute l'homme n'avait-il pas assez été payé lors de sa journée car il ne relâcha le pied de l'accélérateur que dans les virages.

Ran s'éjecta de la voiture en prenant soin de laisser l'argent et se mit à courir. Pour ce qui était de la direction, ce n'était pas compliqué, Ran se dirigea vers la fusillade.

Elle fut stoppée par Akai qui la percuta accidentellement. Après avoir poussé un « Aïe ! » commun, l'agent du F.B.I dû s'expliquer sur l'incident en court. D'ailleurs, c'était presque fini.

\- Si vous voulez vraiment nous aider, il faudra voir avec James Black, conclut finalement Akai.

Ran fut obligée de céder. Mais cela ne lui disait toujours pas où était Conan et dans quel état.

Gin et Conan P.O.V.

Gin marchait maintenant d'un pas vif, Conan lui emboitant le pas. Les tirs avaient cessés mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Et connaissant la paranoïa de Gin sur ce sujet, le détective rajeuni comprit que l'assassin ne se sentait pas encore hors de danger.

Le gamin se laissait trainer, en espérant que les menottes finiraient par le lâcher, mais encore une fois, Agasa avait trop bien fait son travail. L'assassin, excédé par les tentatives du gamin, se retourna brutalement et sans laisser le temps à Conan de réagir, lui tordit violement le bras droit.

Le gamin lança un cri de douleur et de surprise, et Gin finit par une clé au bras, tout en plaquant le gosse au sol, un genou sur son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Ecoutes-moi bien sale mioche, tu commences à me les casser sérieusement ! Alors je serais toi, je me tiendrais tranquille parce que, saches que sans ces foutues menottes, je t'aurais réglé ton compte depuis longtemps. C'est clair ?

Conan hocha la tête, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toutes façons puisque Gin l'immobilisait. L'assassin le releva sans ménagement et sortit son flingue.

Le gosse tressaillit mais Gin se contenta de vérifier combien de cartouches il avait. Manifestement plus, car il changea de chargeur. Conan eut une quinte de toux, vite étouffée par le bruit qui régnait dans le port. L'homme en noir réfléchissait quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il empoigna aussitôt le mioche, le coinça de nouveau sous son bras. Conan ne protesta pas, il commençait à s'habituer à ce mode de transport.

Tout en longeant le mur, Gin s'assurait qu'on ne les voyait pas. Il ouvrit une porte pas aussi discrètement qu'il l'avait souhaité et se logea dans un passage du bâtiment. Il cogna l'épaule blessée du gamin contre le mur, mais Conan ne put dire si c'était volontaire ou non.

L'assassin eut le bon réflexe de plaquer sa main gantée sur la bouche de son prisonnier et le cri fut étouffé par celle-ci. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à essayer de rester en vie, le temps que les ennemis disparaissent.


	8. les fugitifs

Chapitre 8 : Les fugitifs.

Snake P.O.V.

Snake avait reçu une mission particulière, autre que celle habituellement confiée. Au lieu de devoir éliminer le gêneur en blanc (le Kid), il devait s'occuper de l'autre organisation. Ordre du boss, mais le pourquoi du comment restait un mystère. Après tout les deux organisations ne devaient-elles pas rechercher la source de l'immortalité. Dans tous les cas, si les deux parvenaient, il y aurait un conflit pour savoir qui dominerait qui. Mais Snake pensait aussi que son patron semblait être effrayé par Anakota.

Et là coup de bol, Gin avait été éjecté de l'hélicoptère, l'un des plus gros poissons. Snake ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait un gosse avec lui, mais il s'en fichait. L'ordre était clair : éliminer les agents du M.I.B. Et par la même occasion le F.B.I si possible.

Voilà qu'il venait s'apprendre que Gin avait réussi à se planquer dans un bâtiment immense. Si l'homme en noir était seul il n'en restait pas moins redoutable. Plusieurs des hommes sous son commandement avait été blessés.

Puis les sirènes de polices venaient de capter son attention.

Gin et Conan P.O.V.

Gin se laissa tomber contre un mur, le gamin en faisant autant. Ils soufflèrent et le jeune garçon en profita pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. La balle lui avait éraflé l'extérieur de l'épaule droite, mais elle n'était pas rentrée. Par contre il faudrait se soigner en vitesse pour éviter une infection.

Les deux fugitifs se figèrent. Des voix se faisaient maintenant entendre. Et elles n'avaient rien d'amical.

\- Flûte ! Ils nous cherchent. Ne fais pas de bruits si tu ne veux pas finir criblé de balles avant demain.

Conan hocha la tête. Son bain forcé venait de lui offrir une superbe extinction de voix, accompagnée d'une forte fièvre qui empêchait le jeune détective de réfléchir avec toute l'attention qu'il a habituellement. Son regard se posa sur une plaque d'égout. Il la fixa un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Gin se relève avec prudence et lui chuchote :

\- Viens, on passe par-là !

Le gamin suivit l'assassin. Il valait mieux être avec lui pour l'instant que sous le feu nourrit des balles.

Mais des tirs proches d'eux les empêchèrent d'avancer sans se faire découvrir. Après une brève hésitation, Conan empoigna la manche droite de Gin et se mit à tirer dessus. L'homme se retourna avec un regard déconseillant à toute personne saine d'esprit de recommencer. Le gosse lui montra la plaque avant qu'il eut le temps de le sermonner.

Conan parvint à articuler le mot « égouts » sans s'arracher le reste de voix qu'il lui restait. Gin sourit, finalement, ce gosse avait de bonnes idées. Il s'approcha de la plaque, la souleva et après que la mioche se soit accroché à lui, descendit et la remit en place le plus discrètement possible.

Personne n'était capable de deviner que quelqu'un venait de passer par là.

F.B.I et Ran P.O.V.

Jodie et Ran attendaient les ordres. Elle avait eu un léger espoir lorsqu' Akai lui avait dit qu'il avait vu Conan. Mais il fut vite terni car il était avec menotté à un assassin. Et Ran savait maintenant que cet homme avait pour nom de code « Gin ». Haibara lui avait tout dit, complété par le F.B.I. et bien sûr il était trop dangereux d'intervenir. Surtout pour une civile.

\- Une autre organisation, hurla soudainement un agent qui revenait du terrain.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai, crièrent Akai et Jodie à l'unisson.

\- Si, les hommes en gris sont présents aussi.

\- Ce qui veut dire…, commença Ran.

\- … que Kid est sûrement présent, compléta Jodie.

Kid P.O.V.

Kid était sur le toit d'un bâtiment désaffecté. Il venait de semer Snake et avait cru apercevoir le jeune détective. Mais cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de secondes. De plus, les hommes en gris, en noir et le F.B.I étaient dans le coin, donc, quelque chose de gros se préparait.

Si ses principaux antagonistes voulaient l'éliminer, Kid ne comprenait pas la présence des autres groupes. Surtout que d'après ce que Conan lui avait dit, les hommes en noir étaient dix fois plus dangereux que ceux qu'il affrontait.

Un chauffeur de taxi passa au loin. Kid sourit avant d'activer son deltaplane et de foncer vers la voiture, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Chauffeur de Taxi P.O.V.

Le chauffeur de taxi était crevé. Il savait bien qu'il y avait une fusillade vers le port mais son dernier client avait promis de la payer généreusement. Comme chez lui l'appât du gain était plus fort, il avait accepté. D'ailleurs son dernier client était une gamine de dix-sept, dix-huit ans environ mais il s'en fichait.

Il aperçut soudainement un homme. Le chauffeur s'apprêta à faire l'impasse mais le client potentiel venait de lui faire un signe. Il jura et s'arrêta vers lui.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur, il faut vous déposer ? demanda le chauffeur après avoir baissé la vitre.

\- Merci, mais je vais me débrouiller l'ami, répondit l'homme face à lui.

Et avant que le chauffeur n'ait le temps de réagir, il y eut un chiffon plaqué sur sa bouche. Un chiffon emplit de chloroforme.

Gin et Conan P.O.V.

Il faisait noir. Et ça empestait à plein nez.

Gin marchait depuis un temps indéfini dans ces égouts. Il avait enfilé des lunettes de vision nocturne et pour mieux surveiller le gosse, il l'avait fait passer devant lui, se contentant de le tenir fermement avec sa main droite. Ce qui lui avait permit de se rendre compte que lui aussi arrivait à voir. Tout ça grâce au professeur Agasa qui avait modifié ses lunettes.

L'assassin nota que le mioche avait l'épaule droite lacérée par une balle. Aussi, plus par souci de discrétion que de confort pour le gosse, il évita de lui lever trop le bras en le maintenant. Comme ça, le gosse ne crierait pas en cas de mouvement brusque. Il valait mieux être silencieux, même si les bruits ne résonnaient plus depuis longtemps au dessus de leurs têtes.

Conan faisait abstraction de la douleur et avançait, poussé par Gin. Les lunettes lui indiquaient les moindres détails, dont quelques cadavres de rats qui flottaient à la surface de l'eau. Choses qu'il se serait bien passé de voir mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire le difficile.

Il y eut le bruit d'un train.

 _Ça résonne franchement ici,_ songea le détective rajeuni.

Soudain, un claquement sec se fit entendre. Gin réagit au quart de tour et se plaqua au sol, lui et Conan avec une vitesse fulgurante, ce qui lui coupa accessoirement la respiration. Ils s'étaient dissimulés dans un étroit passage. Le détective ne pouvait plus rien faire, l'assassin le maintenait collé contre le sol et contre lui, un bras sur son dos pour l'empêcher de trop bouger.

La douleur de l'épaule droite se raviva de même que l'atroce odeur des égouts assaillit Conan. Cependant il ne pouvait plus parler.

Gin, lui, avait sorti son silencieux et avait enlevé la sécurité, l'arme pointée en direction des bruits de pas.

Des faisceaux lumineux apparurent au loin devant les deux fugitifs. L'homme en noir dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas tirer dès l'apparition des ennemis potentiels. Conan se concentra lui aussi sur les formes. Il se concentra tellement que ses lunettes se mirent en zoom automatique, ce qui manqua de le faire sursauter. Il pu voir distinctement les formes des ombres comme s'il était à deux centimètres de lui. Impressionnant !

La lumière passa au-dessus de leurs têtes, Gin se raidit, serrant un peu plus le gosse par la même occasion.

Puis des personnes passèrent vers eux. Conan ne faisait plus aucun mouvements, déjà parce que s'ils se faisaient repérer, ça risquait de mal se passer pour eux, et ensuite parce que Gin le serrait tellement qu'il arrivait tout juste à respirer. Mais bon, vu l'odeur, Conan se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal.

Les lumières ainsi que les bruits s'atténuèrent puis disparurent au loin. Après avoir attendu quelques instants pour être sûr que la voie soit libre, Gin releva Conan sans ménagements et le poussa devant lui. Ils arrivèrent dans une zone ombragée des égouts.

Mais ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas en avant qu'une balle frappa le dos de l'assassin. Surprit par le coup, celui-ci dérapa et plongea dans l'eau infestée d'excréments.

Là se fut le moment où Conan regretta vraiment d'être menotté mais bon, il dû suivre le mouvement, parce que cinquante kilos contre vingt, plus la gravité terrestre, Gin était largement gagnant.

Menotté, blessé, fiévreux et maintenant, il puait.

 _Soirée de merde !_ jura-t-il, avant de remonter à la surface.


	9. tentative et échappatoire

Chapitre 9 : Tentative et échappatoire.

Conan et Gin P.O.V.

Gin et Conan n'eurent que le temps de remonter sur le trottoir que des balles fusèrent. Fort heureusement, les cibles n'étaient des policiers qui avaient pénétré dans les égouts pour coincer les auteurs des tirs. La balle adressée à l'homme en noir était une erreur et le gilet pare-balles l'avait protégé. Ce qui fut confirmé par une personne :

\- Oups, je crois que j'ai touché quelqu'un. En tout cas, s'il était l'un des _leurs_ , il aurait répliqué non ?

Puis les bruits de pas ainsi que la lumière s'éloignèrent.

Les deux menottés s'éclipsèrent discrètement et Gin traina le mioche jusqu'à une échelle de service pour ressortir des égouts. Avec le temps, d'autres agents devaient les rechercher maintenant. L'assassin grognait intérieurement, il était quasi sûr que ces gêneurs de l'organisation des hommes en gris étaient aussi là, sinon il n'y aurait jamais eut autant de grabuge.

L'homme s'arrêta vers l'échelle qui menait à l'extérieur pour analyser la situation. Il ne savait pas où il était exactement mais cela ne devrait pas être un trop gros problème tant qu'il ne ressortait pas au milieu d'une route. Il faisait nuit mais quand même. Ça n'était pas le moment d'avoir des projets suicidaires. Il jeta un coup d'œil au gamin qui venait de prendre une mine d'analyste et qui semblait se rappeler de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Allez, monte !

Gin poussa Conan vers l'échelle et celui-ci grimpa tant bien que mal. En effet, l'eau n'avait pas tout à fait séché et Gin s'en rendit compte au moment où il glissa du barreau. Il retomba avec le gamin et sous le choc, ils se retrouvèrent coincés par un barreau à moitié arraché. La chaine des menottes venait de glisser dedans et les deux menottés virent les menottes se distendre. Puis le poignet droit de Conan fut libéré et ils retombèrent brutalement sur le sol. Le silencieux atterrit dans l'eau noire.

Il y eut la phase de surprise puis Gin empoigna le gosse par le col, pas question de le laisser filer, il en savait trop. Conan se débattit un peu avant que son regard ne se pose sur sa montre. Il constata que son ravisseur avait toujours les menottes, seul le poignet du gamin avait été libéré, l'eau semblait avoir eut un effet de dilatation sur sa menotte. L'assassin le souleva à la hauteur de son visage avant de sentir quelque chose se figer dans son front. Une fléchette hypodermique. Il lâcha Conan, la tête engourdie mais résistant pour ne pas s'endormir.

 _Sale mioche, si tu crois que tu vas filer comme ça_ , pensa-t-il.

Le gamin profita du fait d'être face à un Gin à deux de tension pour saisir sa menotte qui s'était ouverte, faute de tenir quelqu'un. Il la fixa aux barreaux de l'échelle, avant de plonger en arrière, la main de l'assassin venait de le frôler. Alors Conan se mit à courir dans les égouts, activant la lumière de sa montre tandis qu'il entendait Gin tirer sur ses menottes.

Il savait que l'homme pouvait se libérer rapidement, aussi accéléra-t-il, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça accélérer. Car cela faisait maintenant presque trente-six heures que Conan n'avait pas mangé, seulement bu lorsque l'homme avait volé une bouteille d'eau tout à l'heure (et aussi dans l'eau des égouts mais par respect des âmes sensibles, je vous passe les détails).

Il arriva vers une deuxième échelle et se mit à grimper. Arrivé en haut, il tenta de pousser la plaque sans succès. Conan paniquait quand il se rappela de sa ceinture gonfle-ballon. Il régla sa force sur « adulte » et poussa la plaque qui se délogea sans efforts cette fois. Le gamin la remit en place et parti en courant, malgré son épuisement. Il fallait tenir, pour Ran qui était maintenant en danger, mais aussi car il sentait que cette fois, la confrontation allait bientôt avoir lieu.

Il courut le long d'une route et manqua de se faire faucher par un motard qui s'arrêta en dérapant devant lui.

Gin P.O.V.

Gin s'acharnait sur sa menotte, se promettant de faire un bain de sang s'il retombait sur le gosse. Au pire, il avait ses papiers d'identité, le retrouver serait un jeu d'enfant, c'était le cas de le dire !

Il tira jusqu'à se faire saigner le poignet. Il jura, prit soin de ne pas laisser de sang sur les barreaux. Mais l'objet refusait de le lâcher. Alors Gin changea de technique, il se fit saigner un peu plus et après avoir enlevé son gant, laissa le sang couler sur sa main. Puis il tira de nouveau. Bingo ! Cela agit comme un savon, et la main glissa bientôt hors des menottes. L'assassin eut un mauvais rictus, puis il sortit des égouts à son tour.

Puis il se rappela que le sang du gamin était aussi sur sa veste. Il sourit, prochaine étape : vérifier son identité.

Conan P.O.V.

\- Bon sang Kudo ! T'es malade de te jeter sous mes roues ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ouah, tu fouettes, ce n'est pas possible !

Conan écarquilla les yeux, surprit. Face à lui se tenait Heiji Hattori. Décidément, à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose à Conan, il fallait qu'ils se retrouvent. De vrais aimants !

\- Partir… loin d'ici… vite…, murmura le gosse ; Gin… ici…

Heiji P.O.V.  


Heiji ne chercha pas à comprendre, de toutes façons avec Kudo il se passait toujours des choses bizarres, ne cherchez pas ! Il installa Conan sur la moto, lui enfila son deuxième casque et démarra. Il était venu pour une affaire de meurtre il y a déjà quelques jours. Comme Kudo restait introuvable, c'est le détective de l'Est qui avait été invité. La police était dans la panade et n'arrivait pas à résoudre l'affaire. Heiji s'en était alors chargé et maintenant, il rentrait à Osaka, lorsqu'il manqua d'écraser son ami.

Gin P.O.V.  


Au même moment, la plaque d'égout se souleva et un Gin très énervé en sortit après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les coins. Il tomba sur un chauffeur de taxi qu'il traumatisa par son fichu caractère. Le Kid (puisque c'était lui) regretta d'être déguisé en chauffeur. Mais bon, Gin laissa de la monnaie sur le siège arrière. Kid ne la toucha point, mais il ouvrit le coffre où le vrai chauffeur dormait toujours.

De toute façon, s'il avait fait son boulot, la police venait d'arrêter l'organisation des hommes en gris. Effectivement, ce fut confirmé par la radio. Le gentleman cambrioleur s'éclipsa.

Heiji P.O.V.

Heiji poussa la porte de chez lui, heureusement que Kasuha n'était pas à la maison. Elle était comme Ran et aurait fait un malheur si elle savait pour Conan. Le détective de l'est le coucha sur le canapé après l'avoir enveloppé dans une serviette. Pas étonnant, Conan grelottait suite à son bain forcé dans le fleuve.

Conan P.O.V.

Heiji courut cherche un calepin et un stylo qu'il tendit à son ami. Il lui nota tout dans les moindres détails. Le professeur qui lui offre des menottes, les policiers qui poursuivent un criminel, Gin qui le prend en otage, qui menotte Conan et toutes les péripéties avec l'organisation, jusqu'à sa fuite à travers les égouts.

\- Et tu es sûr qu'ils ne savent pas pour toi ?

\- Non, nota Conan, le professeur m'a fabriqué des gants avec des fausses empreintes digitales pour éviter un quelconque rapprochement.

Le détective rajeunit ne pu terminer ce qu'il voulait dire, la fatigue eut raison de lui. Ses dernières pensées furent pour ce qui venait de se passer. Dans tous les cas, son sang avait giclé sur le manteau de son kidnappeur, il était découvert.

Maintenant Gin savait pour Shinichi Kudo.


	10. Surprises en tout genre

Chapitre 10 : Surprises en tout genre.

 _Deux jours plus tard. ( Kogoro P.O.V.)  
_

Ding Dong !

\- Ouais, ça va, j'arrive, pas la peine d'enfoncer la porte !

Kogoro était de mauvaise humeur, qu'est-ce que les clients avaient tous à sonner de bonne heure. Quand même, il n'était que sept heure dix du matin. Le détective avait été obligé de se changer en quatrième vitesse et venait de gueuler au client qu'il arrivait.

\- Bonjour, c'est pour quoi, lâcha-t-il après une énième sonnerie de la porte.

\- Ce serait pour une enquête.

\- Ok, rentrez.

Mouri haussa un sourcil, devant lui se tenait un homme vêtu de noir, avec de longs cheveux argentés qui n'avait pas du tout l'air sympathique.

\- Café ? demanda le détective.

L'homme fit « non » de la tête. Kogoro se servit avant de rentrer, le client à sa suite, dans son bureau. Il prit une feuille et lui dit :

\- Nom, prénom, profession à noter s'il vous plait.

\- Pas la peine.

L'homme en noir ne s'était même pas assis.

\- Je cherche juste ce gosse.

Kogoro eut un regard surprit face à l'image tendue par l'homme, c'était une photo de Conan.

\- Vous lui voulez quoi ? Lâcha le détective, de plus en plus énervé par l'attitude de l'homme.

\- Rien, j'ai trouvé ses papiers dans une rue hier au soir.

Intérieurement, Gin (car vous savez bien que c'est lui) mourrait d'envie de tirer une balle dans la tête du détective endormi mais il se réfréna. Car à juger l'expression de l'homme en face de lui, Kogoro n'avait pas revu Conan non plus.

Gin serra les dents avant de poursuivre :

\- Je voulais le lui remettre personnellement.

\- Inutile, je le ferais moi-même, dès que je l'aurais retrouvé. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

Kogoro se figea brutalement en plein mouvement, Gin, excédé par le détective et surtout impatient, venait de sortir un silencieux et le pointait vers sa tête.

\- Où est le gosse ? Chez qui peut-il se rendre ?

Le détective fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à Conan ? Il garda le silence et ses yeux rivés sur le silencieux.

Gin allait passer au second plan pour le faire parler quand Ran pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Salut papa, je cherche le…

La jeune fille s'immobilisa en pleine phrase, surprise de voir cet homme en noir pointer un flingue vers son père. L'assassin en profita et l'empoigna par les cheveux. Ran poussa un cri tandis qu'un bras se passait sous son cou.

\- Non, lâchez-la sinon… commença Kogoro.

Gin se ramassa soudainement un coup de coude dans le ventre, ce qui ne lui fit strictement rien puisqu'il était protégé par son gilet pare-balle et par ses abdos.

L'homme en noir grogna, il avait totalement oublié ce détail. Ran faisait du karaté.

L'adolescente le contraignit à lâcher son arme et lui envoya un coup de pied à la tête. Gin para et enchaîna avec un coup porté au ventre, Ran bloqua le poing et répliqua par une série de petits coups destinés à obliger l'assassin à se protéger.

L'homme recula d'un coup avant de jeter sa jambe dans les côtes de la jeune fille qui percuta violement le mur. Elle attendit que son agresseur s'approche et effectua un balayage avec son pied, qu'il évita aisément.

Gin allait l'assommer après avoir esquivé sa jambe mais c'était son compter sur la présence de Kogoro. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur l'arme. Du coup, le détective empoigna le poignet droit de Gin, le passa au dessus de lui, glissa son pied à travers les jambes de l'homme en noir et termina sa prise de judo.

Gin alla à son tour percuter le mur.

Excédé, le tueur sortit sa deuxième arme, planquée dans une de ses chaussures. En effet, depuis le fiasco avec le F.B.I et l'échappatoire du mioche, Gin prenait maintenant un flingue de secours. Il le pointa droit sur le détective et tira. La balle percuta Kogoro qui s'écroula.

Gin P.O.V.

Ran poussa un hurlement de rage mais Gin ne lui laissa pas le loisir de contre-attaquer. Il lui flanqua un violent coup de crosse dans la nuque et la fille du détective s'écroula à son tour.

Puis il alla ramasser son silencieux, qui avait simplement glissé sous le canapé.

Le téléphone sonna. Puis un message vocal se déclencha.

 _« Bonjour, c'est Agasa au téléphone. Heiji vient de m'appeler, Conan est avec lui et va bien. Il est juste très fatigué. Il vous appellera dès qu'il voudra revenir. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Ai et moi partons au bain municipal, j'ai un problème avec la douche, donc ne passez pas tout de suite si vous voulez nous voir. Au revoir.»_

Gin sourit, il tenait sa proie. Il saisit un rouleau de scotch dans le bureau et entreprit d'attacher les deux victimes de ses coups. Il empoigna ensuite Ran, la balança sous son épaule et sortit de l'agence après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins. Il ouvrit le coffre de sa Porsche et la balança dedans.

De retour à l'agence, il se rendit compte que Kogoro avait été atteint vers l'épaule gauche et qu'il s'était plus assommé avec le meuble dans sa chute que par l'impact de la balle. Gin le ligota donc au radiateur. Il voulait un témoin, un témoin qui ferait revenir Shinichi Kudo à l'agence. Ainsi, même sous l'apparence d'un gamin de sept ans, Gin pourrait s'en occuper. Les tests ADN ne mentent jamais.

Il griffonna une rapide note pour cet incapable de détective et grimpa à l'étage. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la chambre de Conan, y pénétra et observa la première chose qui lui tomba sous les yeux, à savoir une photo du gosse et quatre autres gamins. Gin se figea, la gamine rousse… Pas possible, il jurait d'avoir une Sherry miniature devant ses yeux. Il sourit, elle avait créé l'APTX, s'était échappé, et il était évident qu'elle avait usé du même stratagème que le détective lycéen.

Le tueur ressorti au moment où Kogoro émergeait du sommeil. De toute façon, Gin ne l'avait pas bâillonné contrairement à sa fille. Ainsi, la police serait plus facilement prévenue.

Prochaine étape : visiter la maison du professeur Agasa, ça c'est facile, c'était juste à côté de chez Kudo.

Kogoro P.O.V.

Kogoro vit l'homme sortir de l'agence, s'il n'avait pas été bâillonné, il décida d'attendre quelques minutes avant de donner l'alerte. Un bruit de moteur lui confirma qu'il pouvait crier. Ce qu'il fit, mais personne ne l'entendit avant dix heures du matin.

Gin P.O.V.

La maison d'Agasa était remplie d'objets en tout genre, mais la perle des perles fut l'ordinateur d'Haibara. Gin avait forcé le code assez facilement et maintenant ce qu'il lisait le rendait incrédule. Que des données sur l'organisation ! Et chaque membre était fiché selon ce qu'il avait fait, sa position dans la hiérarchie et comment Haibara l'avait rencontré avec Conan.

Ainsi que de multiples donnés sur l'APTX et des antidotes temporaires !

Gin sut bientôt où et quand il était tombé sur ce gosse qui avait discrètement déjoué ses plans, couvert par le F.B.I. Bah, l'assassin allait pouvoir se rattraper. Son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Il décrocha, puis après quelques minutes eu l'air dépité. Mais il faut toujours obéir à Anakota.

L'homme tomba sur un téléphone portable (Agasa l'avait laissé sur le meuble suite à la disparition de Conan). Il l'alluma et tomba directement sur les contacts, dont Shinichi Kudo. Gin fit sonner un coup avant de se rappeler que c'était lui qui avait le portable lorsque la sonnerie retenti dans sa poche.

Il reposa l'objet sur son bureau et sortit de la maison.

Il retourna vers son véhicule. Ran s'était réveillée et donnait des coups sourds contre le coffre.

\- Hé, ho, tiens-toi tranquille veux-tu ! T'as pas intérêt à me rayer le coffre !

Les coups cessèrent, d'autant plus que Gin avait tapé sur la portière.

L'homme démarra et fonça au QG.

Haibara et Agasa P.O.V.

Haibara et Agasa revenaient des bains publics. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison quand la scientifique rajeunie se pétrifia.

\- Agasa ! On a pénétré dans la maison pendant notre absence !

\- Quoi, tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, on a touché à mon ordinateur !

Ai fila allumer le PC.

\- On a regardé les dossiers de l'APTX et tout a été effacé.

\- Euh, Ai, tu penses que ce sont eux ?

\- C'est sûr, personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait sinon. Il faut contacter le F.B.I maintenant, vite !

Agasa saisit le téléphone et appela Jodie.

Quelqu'un avait juste regardé les dossiers, mais ce qui inquiétait Haibara était que la souris se trouvait du côté gauche de l'ordinateur. Si c'était bien eux, elle ne voyait qu'une personne susceptible d'être gauchère : Gin.


	11. le compte à rebours commence

Chapitre 11 : Le compte à rebours commence.

 _Le lendemain matin à Osaka._

Conan ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il nota, c'est qu'on lui avait changé ses vêtements. Il pria pour que ce soit Heiji qui l'ait fait. Il se leva du lit dans lequel il dormait et alla à la cuisine.

\- Ah, Mr le détective est enfin levé, lança Heiji depuis le seuil de la cuisine avec un grand sourire. Bien dormi ? Tu es en forme ?

\- Euh, oui, mais j'ai dormi depuis combien de temps ?

Conan n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir été installé sur la moto de son ami et de s'être endormi dessus. Quand à avoir une conversation avec Heiji à l'arrivée, Conan était incapable de dire si cela était réel ou bien seulement son imagination.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces pour entendre la suite, reprit Heiji, tu as dormi pendant trois jours consécutifs.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Eh si. Impossible de te réveiller, on a dû te doucher pendant ton sommeil. Ça ne t'a même pas fait ouvrir un œil.

\- Douche, sommeil, œil ? Lâcha Conan encore un peu dans les vapes.

Le détective rajeunit eut soudain un sursaut. Gin, la fuite à travers les égouts et tout ce qui s'en découla.

\- Heiji, il faut retourner à Beika en vitesse. Ran est en danger !

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, on fonce !

Ran P.O.V.

Ran commençait à en avoir assez. Déjà on l'avait agressée sans raisons, ensuite on lui disait que Shinichi Kudo était toujours vivant et qu'on allait le tuer, puis on l'avait laissée dans cette pièce sombre, les mains dans le dos, sciées par une corde épaisse. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas ce que le type aux longs cheveux argentés lui voulait.

Il lui avait dit que son père avait contacté la police et qu'il la recherchait maintenant. Mais que dès que Kudo se ramènerait, Gin lui avait dit qu'il allait (je cite) « lui faire gicler la cervelle et le massacrer après l'avoir étripé».

La jeune fille était incapable de dire s'il faisait jour. La pièce ne comportait qu'un banc en bois et elle n'avait pas été bâillonnée. Mais cela voulait simplement dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide.

Et puis elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Shinichi était impliqué dans cette organisation.

La porte s'ouvrit, Ran tressaillit mais ce n'était personne d'autre que Vermouth, un portable à la main. La jeune fille lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Chut, lança la femme en noir, je suis là pour t'aider. J'ai le numéro de ton père, il est au bout du fil. Tu veux lui parler ?

Ran hocha la tête et la femme lui colla le combiné à l'oreille.

\- Ran ?

Une voix masculine qu'elle reconnaissait que trop bien.

\- Oui, c'est moi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je ne comprends rien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la femme qui m'a contacté m'a donné le numéro d'un agent du F.B.I, il va m'aider à te retrouver. Tu es où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lança la fille un peu perdue.

\- Même moi, je ne peux te le dire, répondit Vermouth. On est juste au QG. Maintenant (Vermouth reprit le combiné et le colla à l'oreille) désolé Mr Mouri, mais il faut raccrocher.

Kogoro n'avait pas eu le temps de protester.

\- Vous avez réellement contacté le F.B.I ? Pourquoi ?

Un bruit fit se retourner la femme en noir ainsi qu'une voix.

\- Ainsi, c'était toi la taupe depuis tout ce temps.

Un coup de feu partit, il y eut un grand « BOUM » puis un hurlement.

Kogoro P.O.V.

Pendant qu'un train roulait à vive allure et se rapprochait de Beika avec Heiji et Conan à bord, Kogoro n'était pas plus avancé. Le téléphone venait de se couper et le détective n'avait pas franchement d'idées sur l'endroit où pouvait être sa fille. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, si cette situation était arrivée, c'était à cause de Kudo.

Kogoro lui en voulait à mort.

\- Alors ? Questionna un homme vêtu de noir aux cheveux courts, le bonnet visé sur la tête.

\- Pff, impossible de dire si tout va bien. Et vous en êtes où, Mr Shuichi ?

\- On a réussi à localiser l'appel grâce à Vermouth. Le QG est dans la région de (à chercher).

\- Ce n'est pas un de leurs agents cette Vermouth, demanda un Kogoro suspicieux.

\- Si mais pour une raison inconnue, elle voudrait détruire cette organisation.

\- Ah.

\- Au fait (Akai venait de se rappeler une chose), personne n'a remit les pieds à l'agence ?

\- Euh, je ne crois pas non, et puis si vous avez bien prévenu la police… Mais pourquoi ?

Conan P.O.V  


Conan courait maintenant. A la descente du train, la foule était si dense qu'Heiji et lui avaient été séparés. Mais il savait où était l'agence. Si seulement il avait eut son portable en boucle d'oreille !

Le jeune détective se rappela alors des rollers intégrés dans ses chaussures. Il les activa rapidement et se mit à slalomer entre les passants. Il négocia les quelques quartiers qui le séparait de l'agence Mouri en moins de cinq minutes.

Il rétracta ses rollers et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Pas de Porsche noire en vue, pas de danger immédiat.

\- Ran, Mr Kogoro ? Vous êtes là ?

Conan s'avança un peu plus. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

Il rentra dans la cuisine. Toujours personne !

Il s'apprêta à aller dans la chambre de Ran quand un bras l'empoigna au niveau du cou. Le détective sentit une seringue s'enfoncer dans son bras gauche. Il se sentit partir tandis qu'une voix lui lâchait à l'oreille :

\- Bon retour à la maison Shinichi Kudo !

Gin P.O.V.

Gin relâcha le « gamin », la drogue faisait effet. Il en aurait pour un petit moment avant de se réveiller. L'assassin reparti vers la Porsche avec le gosse, le jeta brutalement sur le siège passager -ce qui lui cogna accessoirement la tête contre la portière- et lui attacha sa ceinture avant de démarrer. L'homme ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis avec la police avec ce qui se passait en ce moment. Il empoigna ensuite le téléphone de Kudo et fit sonner un coup sur le portable d'Haibara, alias Sherry, il avait eu la confirmation sur l'ordinateur d'Agasa.

Haibara P.O.V.

Ai était en train d'apprendre la situation dans laquelle était fourré le F.B.I lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Jodie demanda aussitôt :

\- Qui c'est ?

\- C'est Kudo.

Haibara eut un regard pour le professeur dans la voiture d'Akai avant de décrocher.

\- Allo, Kudo ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas Kudo, répondit une voix menaçante au bout du fil, je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations n'est-ce pas ?

La fillette manqua de lâcher le portable. Sa respiration se fit beaucoup plus bruyante. Devant le regard inquisiteur de Jodie, elle articula silencieusement « Gin ».

\- A-Allo ?

\- Salut Sherry, ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir au bout du fil même si ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'appelle plus…

\- Que me veux-tu ?

Le ton de l'homme monta d'un cran dans la série des voix sadiques.

\- Tu ne prends pas de nouvelles de Kudo ? Je te croyais proche de lui, non ?

Cette fois, ce fut la voix d'Haibara qui grimpa d'une octave sous le coup du stress.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ?

Jodie ordonnait maintenant de localiser l'appel.

\- Pour l'instant rien, il dort. Au fait si tes copains du F.B.I localisent l'appel, je serais obligé de me servir du petit détective comme bouclier. Une balle c'est si vite parti, tu le sais Sherry…

Haibara fit « non » de la tête en direction de Jodie avant de se passer son index sous la gorge. Jodie cessa aussitôt de chercher la position de Gin.

\- Bien, la voix de l'assassin se faisait de nouveau entendre, maintenant je te conseille de venir seule ce soir sur les docks prêt du port, sinon je loge une balle dans la tête de ce fouineur de détective, TU AS COMPRIS ?!

\- Oui, oui. J'y serais.

Haibara paniquait maintenant. Le téléphone raccrocha brutalement.

 _Oh, non, Kudo, dans quoi tu t'es fourré ?_ Songea-t-elle, avant de se tourner la mine sombre vers Jodie et de tout lui relater.

Heiji P.O.V.

Heiji arriva devant l'agence Mouri.

\- Bon sang, il aurait pu m'attendre ! grogna-t-il avant d'entrer puisque la porte était ouverte.

Il chercha dans toutes les pièces de la maison, sans succès. La seule chose qu'il nota fut un portable brisé qui était celui de Conan. Il étouffa un juron avant de ressortir dans la rue.

\- A terre ! gueula soudainement quelqu'un derrière lui.

Heiji se retourna, surpris. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut un coup de feu. L'instant d'après, une balle se logeait dans sa tête.

Agent Camel P.O.V.

\- Eh merde !

L'agent Camel arrivait en courant vers le cadavre du détective de l'Est. Mais c'était trop tard. Les coups de feu se firent entendre de toutes parts. Les snipers de l'organisation étaient sur le toit en face de l'agence Mouri, comme lors d'une précédente affaire. Cette fois, ça ne se passera pas aussi bien.

Les divers agents du F.B.I ouvrirent le feu. Finalement, les deux snipers furent abattus au prix de deux morts et quatre blessés graves.

Camel saisit sa radio et se mit à parler à Jodie et Akai. L'Organisation avait un temps d'avance sur eux et elle menait la danse.


	12. Surprises en tout genre (2)

Chapitre 12 : Surprises en tout genre (2).

 _Lieu inconnu._

Quelque chose ne cessait de pousser la tête de Conan. Le gamin ouvrit doucement les yeux pour se rendre compte que c'était Ran qui faisait bouger sa tête avec ses pieds. Elle essayait de lui parler mais un morceau de scotch en guise de bâillon l'en empêchait.

Puis Conan réalisa pleinement la situation à son tour et paniqua. Il était dans une pièce avec une seule porte pour en sortir, même pas un meuble. Ran était attachée à ses côtés, les mains dans le dos et une corde lui passant vers les chevilles et autour de son buste. Tout comme lui en fait.

 _Désolé Ran…_ , songea-t-il.

Maintenant, il culpabilisait. Gin les avait retrouvés et Conan savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois. Il avait dû pénétrer de force dans l'agence Mouri quelques jours plus tôt, à en juger l'état des vêtements de la jeune fille. Puis l'assassin l'avait attendu à l'agence, sûr qu'il s'y rendrait.

Et Conan avait foncé tête baissée dans son piège, quel idiot !

Le gamin cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser des liens qui l'entravait sans y parvenir.

 _Bon sang ! Gin a dû être marin avant d'entrer dans l'organisation pour faire des nœuds comme ça !_ pensa-t-il.

Les cordes lui sciaient la peau à chaque mouvement effectué. Ran le regarda d'un air de dire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi non plus. Gin était arrivé environ trois heures plus tôt et avait balancé brutalement le gosse dans la pièce avant de repartir en claquant la porte.

La jeune fille avait tremblé en reconnaissant Conan et regrettait vivement de ne pas pouvoir se servir de son karaté contre son agresseur. La colère l'avait envahie mais elle n'avait pas pu se débarrasser des liens pour autant. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire était d'essayer de le réveiller.

Et voilà où ils en étaient maintenant.

Conan refaisait une nouvelle tentative quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Gin entra vivement et s'arrêta face au gosse.

\- Tiens, tiens, je vois que tu te plais ici puisque tu n'as pas bougé, l'assassin narguait Conan. Bon, faut dire que t'as pas vraiment le choix… Oh, et ta petite copine n'a pas l'air dans son assiette non plus.

Conan lui jeta un regard noir et Gin lui répondit par un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui lui coupa la respiration.

\- En fait, je dois terminer mon travail…

L'assassin sortit son automatique et le pointa sur Ran qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Conan eut un gémissement étouffé et l'homme un sourire sadique face à la réaction du « gosse ».

Au moment où Gin allait presser la détente, Vodka pénétra dans la pièce à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lâcha l'assassin qui avait une brusque envie de se servir du flingue contre son collègue.

\- C'est à propos de la fille (Ran se raidit), le boss a dit qu'on s'en occuperait après la transaction (Conan fronça les sourcils) et qu'il fallait que je l'emmène au labo en attendant.

\- Hein, qu'est-ce que tu me chantes Vodka ? _Cette personne_ me l'aurait dit personnellement en cas de changement.

L'assistant de Gin eut l'air dérouté. En fait Conan trouvait qu'il avait un comportement bizarre. Mais il se reprit en lui montrant un sms sur son portable. L'homme à la longue chevelure soupira et lui donna le feu vert. Vodka balança Ran sur son épaule et sortit de la pièce.

La dernière pensée de la jeune fille fut pour Shinichi, qu'elle savait face à l'autre homme.

 _Trois heures plus tôt, juste après l'appel de Gin._

Le F.B.I était sur le qui-vive. Haibara venait de s'expliquer. Problème, si Conan -ou Shinichi peu importe- se faisait tuer, la fillette ne le supporterait pas. Ce serait entièrement de sa faute. Elle avait fini par s'attacher au jeune détective au fil du temps. Jodie regardait le groupe d'agents et Haibara avant de lâcher :

\- Eh, bien je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, nous allons nous rendre au rendez-vous fixé par Gin ce soir.

 _Flashback n°1._

 _Snake et ses acolytes venaient de se faire coincer par le Kid. Le gentleman cambrioleur avait pris soin de fixer un microémetteur – récepteur sur la veste de son pire ennemi. Ensuite quoi de plus facile que d'attirer l'inspecteur Nakamori sur les lieux puisqu'il voulait toujours le coincer. Kid lui avait donné le micro récepteur et l'homme avait entendu ce qui se tramait. Il avait alors tenté d'empêcher la fusillade (M.I.B vs M.I.G) en coinçant le groupe dans une rue._

 _Le voleur avait pris la fuite bien sûr, mais il avait aperçu Conan en compagnie de Gin, ce qui l'avait intrigué au plus haut point. Le petit détective ne lui avait-il pas parlé des hommes en noirs comme ses pires ennemis ?_

 _Akai avait reçu la visite du cambrioleur et lui avait relaté l'information à propos de l'organisation des hommes en noirs. Mais lorsque Kid était retourné vers l'endroit où était Conan, il avait déjà disparu (dans les égouts)._

 _Le gentleman cambrioleur ne pouvait cependant le laisser dans cette situation plutôt délicate. Il fallait trouver une solution. Alors il se rappela des agents du F.B.I._

Conan P.O.V.  


Conan tressaillit en entendant ce que venait de dire son ennemi. Un échange ? Avec Haibara ! Bon sang !

Le gamin refusait qu'elle se mette en danger pour lui. Mais là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Gin attendait Vodka pour y aller. Il avait sorti une bouteille de chloroforme et venait d'imbiber un chiffon avec le liquide. Conan n'eut pas trop de difficultés à comprendre qu'il allait de nouveau piquer un roupillon. Mais là, c'était Ran qui l'inquiétait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout bon sang ? Il ne faut pas trois ans pour changer de pièce une gamine ! L'assassin tournait et virait en attendant son collègue.

 _Hum, Gin et sa légendaire patience,_ pensait le gosse. Bon au moins, l'homme lui foutait la paix. Mais le coup dans le ventre lui avait tout de même fait mal.

\- Ah, bah quand même, lâcha le blond en entendant des bruits de pas précipités dans sa direction.

\- IL EST OU ? IL EST OU CET ENFOIRE QUE JE LE BUTE ?

Gin et Conan sursautèrent tous les deux.

Vodka venait d'apparaitre devant eux en slip.


	13. Le Kid est au QG

Chapitre 13 : Le Kid est au Q.G !

 _Vodka en slip ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binz ?_ se dit Conan.

Gin avait la tête de quelqu'un qui voit la situation déraper. Il fixait son collègue, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Soit il était halluciné par cette vision de son secrétaire en slip, soit c'était à cause du motif « J'M LES PATATES » inscrit en gros sur le vêtement de l'homme qui retenait l'attention du criminel.

Les cerveaux de Conan et de son kidnappeur qui avaient cessé de fonctionner pendant quatre secondes se remirent brutalement en marche.

\- C'est quoi cette tenue ? Et qui est « l'enfoiré » ? explosa Gin.

Puis il y eut un éclair de génie, l'homme regarda furieusement Conan avant de siffler :

\- Kaito Kid !

 _Flashback n°2._

\- _Alors c'était toi la taupe depuis tout ce temps !_

 _Vodka allait presser la détente quand une masse blanche s'abattit derrière lui et lui flanqua un coup de crosse dans la nuque._

 _Ran et Vermouth sursautèrent._

\- _Ladies and gentlemen, le Kid est de retour pour vous servir, lança l'homme vêtu de blanc._

\- _Bien joué, Vermouth s'avançait vers lui, mais c'était totalement stupide, tu n'échapperas pas à Gin, surtout ici._

\- _Heu, (Kid se gratta la tête), j'ai bien une petite idée, mais y a pas un coin où l'on pourrait le laisser ronfler tranquillement sans qu'on le découvre…_

 _L'instant d'après, Vodka dormait dans une penderie, tandis que le Kid se déguisait en lui. Ensuite ils décidèrent à trois qu'il fallait éloigner Ran en présence de Gin, pour diminuer ses soupçons. Puis les deux agents en noirs se séparèrent. Ran se sentit rassurée pour la première fois depuis son enlèvement._

 _En fait, le Kid était tombé par hasard sur la Porsche de Gin. Rien de plus simple que de coller un émetteur dessus. Le plus dur avait été de s'infiltrer par la grille d'aération pour notre cambrioleur. Et de trouver une solution une fois à l'intérieur._

Kid P.O.V.

Kid courait. Sa position avait été divulguée et maintenant il tentait d'échapper à un Vodka plus que furieux. Gin avait dit à son collègue « qu'il devait y aller et que d'autres agents s'occuperaient bien du voleur à la noix à sa place et de retrouver la gamine ».

Le voleur ouvrit une fenêtre et sauta dans le vide. Les hommes à sa poursuite s'arrêtèrent, pensant qu'il était sur le toit et foncèrent aussitôt en haut. Kid attendit quelques instants avant de se laisser glisser le long du bâtiment avec son grappin. Il toucha le sol, se déguisa avant d'être reconnu et s'éloigna d'un air naturel.

Lui restait plus qu'à appeler les agents du F.B.I.

Conan P.O.V.

Conan regrettait vraiment ce moment. L'assassin s'approcha de lui de forte mauvaise humeur (merci, Kid !) avec le mouchoir de chloroforme. Il le regarda d'un air mauvais, puis sans prévenir, lui flanqua un coup de pied encore plus fort que le précédent.

Le gamin se plia en deux sous la violence de l'impact, qui le projeta contre le mur, avec un « Humf ». Le coup lui avait cassé des côtes, il en était certain. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur.

Comme le choc venait de lui vider les poumons, Conan n'eut d'autre choix que d'inspirer, ce qu'attendait Gin. Le gosse sentit le mouchoir de chloroforme se plaquer sur son nez. Il inhala le produit qui lui fit rapidement perdre connaissance, ce qui, au fond n'était pas plus mal. Quand on a des côtes cassées, on préfère dormir pour ne pas avoir à sentir la douleur.

Ran P.O.V.

Ran était cachée dans les poubelles de l'organisation. Elle était coincée entre une boite de petits pois et une sardine qui s'était fixée sur sa tête et qui refusait tout simplement de partir. La jeune fille était surprise qu'un homme en noir lui vienne en aide avant que celui-ci ne décline son identité.

Puis il lui avait dit de se planquer dans le conteneur tandis qu'une voix gueulait au loin : il est où cet enfoiré ?

Le Kid avait alors prit la fuite, se déguisant en un autre agent et s'éloignant de Ran.

La jeune fille attendait que tout se calme quand le conteneur, plein, avait soudainement basculé. Elle était dans la rue.

Elle ouvrit prudemment le couvercle et passa la tête dehors. Personne.

Elle descendit et s'écarta de cette puanteur qui commençait à devenir insupportable. Elle fonça jusqu'au bout, vers la route. Elle se figea et se plaqua contre le mur. La Porsche noire démarrait.

Si l'adolescente savait que Conan était dedans, elle n'aurait pas hésité à le secourir. Mais là, elle sortit du quartier et chercha la cabine téléphonique la plus proche pour appeler son père et le rassurer.

Evidemment Kogoro était tout content de savoir sa fille saine et sauve. Après qu'il est pu localiser l'appel grâce au travail du F.B.I (aussi de Kid et de la police), tout le monde se ramena au lieu-dit, pour coincer les méchants de l'histoire.

Jodie descendit du véhicule avec Akai et s'avança vers le détective et sa fille.

\- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Tu vas bien ?

Ran hocha la tête avant de demander :

\- Et Conan ? Vous savez où il est ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était ligoté dans la même pièce.

\- Euh, commença Jodie.

\- Il va y avoir un échange ce soir près du port. Dans une heure environ, termina Akai.

\- Quoi ? (Ran et Kogoro venaient de le dire en même temps). Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, Haibara est aussi impliquée dans cette histoire, expliqua Jodie. Et ces types veulent bien nous rendre Conan en échange de cette gamine…

\- Mais maintenant on sait où est le Q.G, rappela Akai, donc je vous propose mon plan…

Dix minutes plus tard, Ran, Kogoro et Haibara en compagnie de quelques membres du F.B.I inconnus fonçaient au port.


	14. les négociations

Chapitre 14 : Les négociations.

La Porsche roulait à vive allure depuis quarante minutes environ, le temps qu'il avait fallu pour parcourir la distance Q.G-port par les quelques petites rues encore dix minutes par la voie rapide et Gin et Vodka arriveraient au lieu du rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixé.

Ils avaient bien parlé du F.B.I et Gin était certain que quelques agents seraient avec Sherry. Voilà pourquoi ce dernier c'était mis à l'arrière du véhicule, Conan ligoté et endormi à sa gauche.

D'ailleurs les roulements incessants de l'engin avaient fini par réveiller ce dernier. Il sentait juste qu'il était couché sur le siège. Puis ses côtes cassées le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Le gamin fit des efforts considérables pour rester aussi neutre que possible malgré les mouvements qui le faisait souffrir.

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir discrètement les yeux pour voir la situation quand la voix de Gin s'éleva à sa droite.

\- Tiens, tiens, la traitresse est déjà là. Elle a fait vite ! Demande aux autres de nous dire si le F.B.I s'est planqué dans le coin ou pas, avant de rentrer.

Conan entendit Vodka se saisir d'une radio et lancer l'ordre. Il ouvrit le plus discrètement l'œil gauche pour essayer de voir ce qui se passe, mais sans doute n'avait-il pas été assez discret car il senti le canon d'un automatique se plaquer sur sa tempe. Il se raidit ce qui eut pour effet de relancer sa douleur aux côtes.

Il ouvrit totalement les yeux, plus la peine de faire semblant, mais même comme ça, il ne voyait rien. Juste le devant de la voiture et le conducteur.

\- Il n'y a personne patron.

\- Hein, quoi ? Pas un seul agent ?

\- Non. (Vodka était étonné) Même les recherches par caméra thermiques n'ont rien données.

\- Alors c'est qu'elle est vraiment stupide, lâcha Gin, un brin nerveux.

\- Ah si ! Rhum vient de voir un véhicule, il y a un homme et une femme dedans. On dirait qu'ils attendent quelque chose d'après lui. Ah, fausse alerte, ils viennent de partir.

 _Encore un des leurs,_ pensa Conan, toujours immobile, surtout que Gin pouvait appuyer accidentellement sur la gâchette.

\- Bon, tant pis, on y va. Au pire, le gamin nous aidera à passer.

Ce dernier savait très bien que les deux hommes n'allaient pas le laisser filer comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

La Porsche se rapprocha du port, jusqu'à une petite fille qui attendait debout.

Gin regarda le mioche d'un air sadique avant de le tirer brutalement vers lui. Conan lâcha un gémissement étouffé par le scotch qu'il avait en guise de bâillon. Ses côtes ne supportaient pas le traitement infligé.

L'assassin le maintient fermement vers la vitre, attendant que Rhum lui dise que des agents du F.B.I étaient vraiment embusqués et qu'ils feraient feu dès que lui et son acolyte sortirait de la Porsche. Mais rien. Pas un bruit.

Conan se rendit compte à cet instant que se chevilles n'étaient plus liées, et effectivement, après avoir sortis les silencieux, les deux hommes se glissèrent hors de la voiture avec lui.

Ai P.O.V.

Haibara tressaillit en voyant Kudo ligoté vers Gin et Vodka, mais n'eut d'autres choix que de leur obéir. Conan essaya bien de se débattre mais un brusque mouvement de l'homme le fit s'arrêter aussitôt. Ses côtes s'étaient remises à le lancer douloureusement, et ce n'était pas le moment d'être suicidaire.

\- Alors, Sherry, où sont tes petits copains du F.B.I ? Questionna Gin, peu désireux de tomber dans un piège.

\- Je suis seule, répondit-elle en essayant de rester impassible.

\- SORTEZ DE DERRIÈRE LES CAISSES OU JE BUTE LE GOSSE, beugla Gin.

Il y eut un blanc, puis trois hommes sortirent timidement de derrière une sombre ruelle et vinrent se placer à côté d'Haibara.

Puis trois sifflements se firent entendre et les hommes s'écroulèrent. Conan émit un gémissement étouffé par l'adhésif et la gamine tressait. Puis le bout du flingue se pointa vers la tête de Conan et Gin ordonna :

\- Monte !

Bien que nerveuse, Haibara obtempéra et se dirigea vers la Porsche, dont la portière venait d'être ouverte. Elle grimpa dans le véhicule pour recevoir un violent coup sur la nuque.

F.B.I P.O.V.

\- Vous pouvez vous relever, ils sont partis, cracha une voix depuis les écouteurs des trois hommes soit disant morts.

\- Roger, ici l'agent Camel, le poisson a mordu, bonne chance à vous. Sois prudente Jodie.

\- Merci, Kid nous a fait un rapport complet des lieux et Ran nous a dit qu'on pouvait passer par l'évacuation des poubelles. On est dans la place.


	15. infiltration

Chapitre 15 : Infiltration.

Akai pesta avant de reprendre sa marche. Les ordures avaient manquées de le faire tomber à plusieurs reprises. Mais ses collègues le soutenaient au dessous et il ne s'en faisait pas trop. Encore deux mètres, peut-être trois et il atteindrait le couvercle et les cuisines du QG.

Il aurait préféré passer par les conduits d'aération mais seul un enfant aurait pu le faire sans être gêné par l'étroitesse du passage. Et les deux seuls enfants qu'ils avaient pour les aider étaient maintenant coincés avec Gin et Vodka, probablement sur la route du retour ou pire.

\- Chut, on se rapproche, lâcha-t-il après avoir entendu un bruit sonore proche.

\- Ok, je fais passer.

L'ex-membre de l'organisation sourit. Quoi de mieux que de prendre les gros poissons à revers en les coinçant directement dans le QG.

 _Flashback n°3._

 _Haibara était sonnée, Kudo était coincé avec Gin, le pire cauchemar qui puisse arriver pour eux._

 _La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était d'aller au rendez-vous donné par les hommes en noir comme Conan les appelaient. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à son ami._

 _Elle se rappela brutalement la présence des agents du F.B.I qui l'observaient, perplexes. Le téléphone continuait de sonner, toujours sur le « bip, bip, bip » qui s'entend à chaque fin de conversation._

 _Haibara s'avança vers Jodie, déterminée à sauver Kudo. Elle lui relata la situation dans laquelle son ami s'était fourré._

\- _Il faut faire quelque chose, supplia-t-elle._

\- _Calmes-toi, lui demanda Jodie._

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

 _Tous sursautèrent, une forme blanche venait de se poser sur le toit d'une voiture._

 _Haibara ne s'éternisa pas en explications._

\- _Ah, je sais, j'ai même vu la jeune fille –Ran c'est ça ? – tout à l'heure, répondit joyeusement le voleur._

\- _Bah, comment t'as fait ? Lâchèrent en même temps Jodie et Haibara._

\- _Ben je me suis déguisé en Vodka plus tôt alors qu'il allait liquider une autre femme, il doit toujours ronfler dans la penderie, du moins j'espère…_

\- _Ce qui veut dire…, commença Haibara._

\- _…que tu sais où on peut passer, termina Jodie._

 _Le voleur s'inclina avant de reprendre :_

\- _Je ne suis pas un pro des flingues mais l'infiltration, ça me connait. Je vais vous aider. Quand au petit détective, il serait plus judicieux de le récupérer dans le QG, non ? Comme ça on jouirait de l'effet de surprise._

\- _Excellente idée (Akai venait d'arriver). Voici mon plan…_

Conan P.O.V.

Conan reprenait lentement ses esprits. Après avoir assommé Haibara avec son flingue, Gin avait fourré le gosse dans le coffre de sa voiture sans plus de soucis et de regrets qu'un singe qui mange une cacahuète.

Puis il avait attendu que le gamin se redresse (sous la menace du flingue) pour rabattre violemment la porte. Cela avait eut deux effets : a) fermer le coffre bien comme il faut. b) assommer Conan qui s'était mangé la porte sur la tête en tentant de se relever.

Toujours avec Haibara sous le bras, il remonta le couloir du QG. Il jeta négligemment la gamine dans la pièce où étaient enfermés Ran et Conan avant. Puis il sorti.

Pendant ce temps, Conan se débattait toujours avec les liens qui l'immobilisaient. la taille du coffre ne l'aidait pas, au contraire ! Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mouchoir de poche !

Il pria pour que la serrure du coffre ne soit plus de première qualité et activa, suite à quelques frottements de son ventre contre le plancher du coffre, sa ceinture. La force se régla sur « super costaud » et Conan tira sur ses liens. Ils cédèrent, maintenant aussi solides que du papier mâché. Puis il flanqua un coup de pied dans la porte qui fut brusquement arrachée sous la force du gamin.

Ce dernier en descendit pour râler mentalement :

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils devaient être bourrés les designers de la Porsche lorsqu'ils ont dessiné son modèle ! Je n'ai jamais vu un coffre aussi petit ! »

Conan enleva le scotch qui l'empêchait de parler et fonça vers la seule porte qu'il voyait. Il entra au moment où une voix bien connue se fit entendre avec un « CHARGEZ » sonore.

Le F.B.I. passa à l'assaut.


	16. Bataille au sein du QG

Chapitre 16 : Bataille au sein du Q.G.

Gin était en train de faire son rapport à Anakota quand : KABOOOOM !

Les deux personnes sursautèrent. Anakota activa les caméras de son bureau et il put constater que le F.B.I était en train de débarouler dans les locaux. L'alarme s'enclencha tandis que chacun s'emparait de son flingue.

Akai P.O.V.

Akai tirait sur les personnes sans pour autant s'arrêter de courir. Le Kid le guidait avec sa voix grâce à une oreillette et à un émetteur.

\- A gauche, bien maintenant tout droit et à droite à la prochaine porte !

L'agent arriva enfin dans la pièce où était enfermée Haibara. Il alla droit à elle tandis que des collègues terminaient de neutraliser les hommes en noirs. Elle était toujours dans les vapes mais qu'importe.

\- Trouvez Conan maintenant, lança Akai.

Conan P.O.V.

Conan était justement vers Jodie. Elle avait lancé l'ordre de charger et discutait avec le gamin, vérifiant qu'il allait bien.

\- Et Haibara, il faut la trouver ! S'exclama le gamin. « Et l'APTX aussi », se dit-il mentalement.

\- Akai est parti avec des collègues la chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas et reste à l'abri, on prend la suite, rétorqua l'ancienne prof d'anglais.

\- Mais, mais…

Conan laissa tomber, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Néanmoins, si le F.B.I allait tout faire sauter comme prévu, ces chances de récupérer le poison allaient être quasi nulles.

Alors que Conan réfléchissait à un moyen d'échapper à la surveillance de Jodie, un homme tira dans l'extincteur le plus proche, libérant une fumée blanche qui obligea tout le monde à fermer les yeux.

Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, Jodie chercha des yeux le détective rajeunit. Mais il s'était déjà éclipsé dans les locaux.

Gin P.O.V.

Gin manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant dans quel état était sa Porsche, enfin, surtout le coffre.

Il frôlait maintenant la crise d'hystérie. Lui qui voulait laisser crever le gamin d'un manque d'oxygène avait été pris de court avec l'assaut du F.B.I. bon sang, ça allait saigner, le gosse allait en chier ! Lui qui s'était dit « une balle dans la tête et on n'en parle plus », allait le faire souffrir. Elle lui avait quand même coutée la peau des fesses cette voiture !


	17. Le FBI passe à l'attaque

Chapitre 17 : Le F.B.I. passe à l'attaque.

La situation dégénéra en moins de deux minutes, les agents du F.B.I. débarquèrent et mirent une pagaille pas possible. Au QG, les hommes en noir n'étaient pas du tout préparé à cela. Conan et Haibara non plus d'ailleurs.

Le temps que les ennemis réagissent, les agents du F.B.I. venaient de boucler le périmètre. Les adversaires s'étaient redus sans sommation, ils avaient été endormi à coup de projectile hypodermique afin d'éviter qu'ils se suicident avec l'arsenic dissimulé dans de leurs dents.

Conan courut le long du couloir. Il devait trouver où Haibara était enfermée et vite.

Il fonça au premier étage, indifférent à la présence des agents qui le regardait passer avec une pointe de surprise dans leur regard. Il fit toutes les portes du niveau avant de la trouver dans la pièce où il s'était réveillé ligoté. Il alla vers elle, toujours inconsciente.

Le gamin défit les liens qui la retenaient avant de s'agenouiller.

\- Eh ! Haibara ! Debout, le F.B.I. est au QG !

La jeune scientifique ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit en reconnaissant le jeune détective.

Ce dernier se hâta de lui narrer les derniers événements et l'aida à se relever.

\- Bon et pour l'APTX…, commença Conan.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas y aller, le sermonna Ai, c'est du suicide !

\- Non, tu as raison, en plus il faut retrouver le F.B.I. avant que les hommes en noir reprennent leur esprit et contre-attaquent. Sinon ça sera trop dangereux.

Haibara ne protesta pas. Mais elle trouvait bizarre que le détective rajeunit est capitulé aussi facilement.

Ils redescendirent au moment ou les hommes en noir lançaient la contre offensive. Les agents du F.B.I. visèrent les extincteurs et les couloirs se retrouvèrent noyés dans une épaisse fumée. Quelqu'un heurta Haibara et Conan et les deux furent séparés.

 _Zut !_ , songea Haibara, _j'espère que Kudo suit._

\- Par ici, vite.

Ai tourna la tête, Jodie lui faisait de grands signes. Elle s'empressa de courir vers elle.

Mais bien sûr, lorsqu'elle vérifia que Conan la suivait, ce dernier avait déjà filé.

Vodka P.O.V.

Vodka fit feu et un autre agent du F.B.I s'écroula devant lui. Il cherchait Gin mais son collègue ne semblait pas être redescendu du bureau de _cette personne._

Il fonça dans les couloirs et là, ce fut le gros lot. Camel n'eut pas le temps de dégainer, une balle s'était logée dans sa tête. Vodka pointa son arme sur Haibara et Jodie quand quelque chose fusa dans l'air. L'instant d'après le silencieux de l'homme était brisé en deux et retombait lourdement sur le sol. Tout le monde sursauta tandis qu'un « RAHHHHH ! » se faisait entendre.

« Ran ? » Lâcha Jodie, trop surprise pour bouger.

« Ça c'est pour Ai et Conan, enfoiré ! »

Vodka se fit exploser l'estomac, ce qui le fit reculer sur deux bons mètres. Il se ramassa ensuite un coup de pied renversé qui lui déboita la mâchoire, avant de se prendre un dernier coup de talon sur la tête. L'homme perdit connaissance.

Une Ran en sueur et surtout en colère continuait de le fixer durement, prête à asséner d'autres coups au besoin.

Conan P.O.V.

Conan n'en revenait pas. Il avait devant lui toutes les drogues conçues par l'organisation, ainsi que leur composition. Il chercha parmi les rayons où était l'APTX mais apparemment, seule celle-ci manquait.

\- C'est celle-là que tu cherches ? Lança une voix tandis qu'un automatique se plaçait sur sa tête.

Le gamin fit un grand effort pour se retourner lentement. Il faisait face à un homme cagoulé qui tenait dans sa main le dossier et la pochette de la drogue qui l'avait fait rajeunir. Derrière lui se tenait Gin, toujours immobile, le regard meurtrier. Il articula silencieusement le mot « Porsche » avant de passer un doigt sous sa gorge, puis il grogna :

\- Je serais vous, je ferais très attention, ce morveux nous a berné à Tropical Land, il peut très bien avoir un autre tour dans son sac.

Conan en déduit qu'il se trouvait face à _cette personne_. Même dans la défaite, il restait masqué celui-là !

\- Hé, hé, t'es un petit malin, tu nous a tous eut, hein ? Mais bon, je vais te dire qui je suis, puisque tu ne sortiras jamais vivant de cette pièce….

La main de l'homme inconnu remonta jusqu'à la cagoule et commença à l'ôter, tout en pointant une arme vers la tête du détective rajeuni. La dernière chose que Conan entendit fut un « Shinichi » lointain. Puis tout devint noir.


	18. Tout est à refaire

Chapitre 18 : Tout est à refaire.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Le cri se prolongea jusqu'au fin fond de la chambre de Conan. Kogoro se réveilla d'un coup en hurlant « LES RUSSES ? ON EST ATTAQUES ! » Tandis que le gamin de sept ans reprenait ses esprits.

« Bon sang », songea-t-il, « j'ai jamais fait un rêve aussi réaliste ! ».

Se disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rendormir, Conan descendit les marches, ignorant les protestations d'un Kogoro l'endormi parfaitement réveillé à six heures du matin un dimanche.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Conan marchait en compagnie de Ran jusqu'à la maison du professeur Agasa. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de venir, car il venait d'inventer des nouveaux gadgets pour lui.

Ran prit congé après avoir salué Haibara et son « oncle ».

\- Tiens c'est pour toi, lança le professeur farfelu en tendant une paire de menottes à Conan. Elles sont indestructibles.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Haibara au prof.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard surprit et intrigué, tandis que Conan s'efforçait de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la maison d'Agasa, totalement paniqué.

FIN !


	19. Message de l'auteur

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne année et santé, et que tout ce qui n'a pas pu être fait en 2016 le soit en 2017. Ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais ça fait quelques temps que je reçois des reviews pour cette fiction qui est très vieille, puisque c'est ma toute première, et je voulais donc vous remercier:**

 **Ceux qui ont reviewé pendant et après la fin de cette fiction: Shinichi 16 (Guest), Kirua, Pyroptose, Lornorenelia, estelle, Lulu-folle, Eclipse, et Azrune.  
**

 **Merci beaucoup aussi à ceux qui l'ont suivie et/ou favorisée. Encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive de recevoir un message de fav...**

 **Voilà. Encore une fois, bonne année.**


End file.
